Age Is Just A Number
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Magnus has three rules in life. No cheating. Always do your best. And no one under 18. And these rules work very well for him, until he meets Alec. A seventeen year home schooled student and younger brother of his friend Jace.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

1.

Alec looked around the room as he sipped his drink out of the red cup Jace had handed him. He wrinkled his nose at the taste of the beer and set it on a random shelf before crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know why he was here. He was a junior in high school, he had no place being at a frat party but Jace had dragged him along under the pretense of needing a designated driver. Right before he handed him a cup of beer.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he kept looking and spotted Jace talking to a taller male. Alec stood a little taller to get a better look taking in his appearance.

The man was taller than Alec by a few inches it looked like. Tan skin with black shoulder length hair that had streaks of hot pink and blue. His eyes were a greenish yellow color. There was gold eye shadow around his eyes, and black eyeliner. There was glitter on his cheeks and even his gold lipstick looked like it had specs of glitter in it (at least from where Alec was standing.)

The man was dressed in a pair of gold-colored leggings with a white tank top and a grey cardigan thrown on top. His shoes, Alec noticed, were a pair of flip flops and his toenails were painted gold like his pants and makeup.

"That's Magnus," a guy said, catching Alec's line of sight. "Fashion major. Got in on scholarship."

"Magnus…" Alec nodded a little and waited for Jace to leave before walking over to the man named Magnus. He could tell that he was slightly intoxicated. He was giggling a lot, and smiling.

"Well, aren't you a cutie," he giggled and looked Alec over. "Most people look all washed out when they wear black, but you look very divine." He bit a golden lip. "I'm Magnus."

"I'm Alexander," Alec smiled and reached out to steady him as he stumbled a bit. "Careful."

"Sorry, I'm a klutz," he smiled apologetically before giggling again. "I think I've had a bit too much to drink."

"Why don't we go outside then and get some air?" Alec offered, taking the cup from him and setting it down.

"Is that a code word for make out?" Magnus leaned in and whispered. "Because if it is I'm totally game for it."

Alec bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah…it's a code word for making out." He put his arm around Magnus and led him out of the room and down the hall outside and away from the crowd.

"You're not some creepy serial killer are you?" Magnus suddenly blurted out. "I know I'm pretty but I'd like to keep my head."

"Um no, I'm not a serial killer," Alec chuckled and kept his arm around him. "So what are you going to Harvard for?"

"Fashion. I want to be a fashion designer and run my own business," he answered.

Alec helped him sit down on the small bench outside. "Well you certainly has a very nice sense of-" he blinked, a little surprised as Magnus kissed him.

He kissed back and pulled him a little closer, holding onto his cardigan for a bit of balance. Alec coaxed his mouth open and made a startled noise as Magnus's hand crawled into his lap and squeezed gently.

Alec blushed a little bit and grabbed his hand gently. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private?"

"We can go to my place, my roommate's out," Magnus answered.

Alec nodded and helped him up. "Is it far?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not too far, we can walk," he took his head and started to walk him down the street. "Oh, are you allergic to cats?"

"Cats? No why?"

"I have one. His name is Chairman Meow and he's a little tabby."

Alec kept his arm around him as they walk to help keep his balance and waited while he fumbled with the keys. He followed him inside and shut the door behind them. Magnus took his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom and kissed him again.

He managed to get them onto the bed and kissed Magnus's neck earning a few giggles. He sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"Something amusing?"

"I'm ticklish there…"

Alec chuckled and resumed what he was doing, running his hands under his shirt and stroking his chest. He bit gently and sucked, leaving a love bite. He guided Magnus's hands to his jeans and was pretty impressed at how easily he managed to get them off in his slightly intoxicated state.

"You're bigger than I imagined," Magnus bit his lip running his fingers down his chest.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Alec asked, pulling out a condom.

"Well, obviously," Magnus suddenly gasped as he felt the first finger.

Alec leaned down and kissed him as he gently worked in a second finger, stretching and scissoring him. Magnus kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He whimpered as Alec teased him before pulling his fingers out and lining up.

Alec thrust in with one movement and swore at the tight heat. He kept a steady rhythm as he thrust, pleased that he was getting a very good response with the way Magnus was moaning beneath him.

He angled his hips to thrust directly against Magnus's prostate and managed to bring him to climax after a few more thrusts, following him over the edge soon after. Alec panted and carefully pulled out rolling off the condom and tossing it into the trashcan.

"Mmm stay…" Magnus mumbled draping an arm across his middle and tugging him back.

"You want me to stay?" Alec asked, a little surprised.

Magnus mumbled something Alec couldn't make out and laid his head on his chest as he settled back down with him. Alec shifted around a bit to get more comfortable and wrapped his arm around him before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

2.

Magnus yawned a bit as he woke up and winced at the sudden light. He started to pull the blanket over his head when he smelled food. He glanced over and saw the left side of the bed neatly made. He reluctantly got out of bed and pulled on his blue kimono as well as his boxers and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Morning," the young man at the stove smiled. "Sleep well?"

Magnus racked his brain before answering. "Morning to you too…Alexander…" he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Best sleep I've had since I started college. I wish we could've gone longer though."

"Well, maybe next time," he smiled. "I made some pancakes and bacon if you're hungry."

"I'm starved," Magnus replied, reaching around him and grabbing a piece of bacon.

Alec set a plate on the counter for him and got him a fork. Magnus grabbed some syrup from the fridge and sat down. Alec joined him and drank some of his coffee.

"Your place is a mess," Alec pointed out.

"It's an organized chaos," Magnus looked down and picked up the small kitten, setting him on the counter. "Meet Chairman Meow."

The feline meowed and walked over to Alec, leaning down and sniffing his plate before pawing at his arm.

"I guess he likes you," Magnus smiled and ate some of his pancakes.

"What would you do if he didn't like me?" Alec asked.

"I'd have to kick you out. I don't let anyone my cat doesn't like back, no matter what," he answered.

"Harsh," Alec ate a few pieces of bacon.

"My cat is a good judge of character," Magnus smiled drinking his coffee. "I don't have a lot of time for dating and getting to know people so if my cat doesn't like you, don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you."

"Does he like a lot of the people you bring over?" Alec asked. He finished off his breakfast and got up to put his plate in the sink.

"You're one of five or six…I think…" he answered with a small shrug. "I don't know. Too many people, classes, it all blurs together."

"Ah, the life of a college student," Alec smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Speaking of life, I have a meeting with my advisor, boring as shit but necessary…so I need to shower," Magnus said getting up.

"I'll clean up," Alec told him.

"You don't have to do that…" Magnus shook his head.

"I made breakfast, I'll clean up," Alec replied.

Magnus finished off his coffee before going back to the bedroom and starting to pick up the clothes on the floor. He tossed them on the bed and picked up the wallet that was laying on the floor. He opened it and smiled, seeing the picture inside.

His smile was short lived as he noticed the school ID and suddenly felt sick. He grabbed the rest of the clothes that were not his and walked back to the kitchen.

"You have to leave," Magnus said, practically shoving the clothes at him.

"What? Why?" Alec frowned.

"Why? Why, you ask? You're a junior in high school that's why," he answered. "Why didn't you tell me you were in high school?"

"Does it really matter…?" Alec pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"Yes, it fucking matters! You're underage! I'm twenty two, I could be arrested if people found out about this," he rubbed his chest, trying to keep calm. "You need to leave and we need to act like this never happened. But you need to leave. Now."

"But-"

"No…no bu…but's," he interrupted. "Le…leave…"

Alec started to say something but closed his mouth and headed for the door. Magnus hunched over a bit, trying to catch his breath and dimly heard the front door closed.

"I am so fucked," he groaned once he managed to calm down.

* * *

"Magnus? You here?"

"In the back."

Magnus ran a hand through his hair and picked up his tea. He looked up as Jace walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Didn't you see much of you at the party last night," the blond said.

"I left early," he lied. "Wasn't feeling it."

"I find that a little hard to believe," Jace replied shaking his head. "You're always ready to party."

"Well, not last night," he shrugged. "Get your feet off the table. You're going to ruin the fabric."

Jace rolled his eyes but put his feet down. "I just wanted to let you know that study group's going to be cancelled the next few weeks."

"Why?" Magnus frowned.

"People have other things to do, like figuring out their courses for next semester, and a few are transferring," he answered. "Figured I'd stop by and let you know so you don't show up at the library at the last minute like usual."

"I do not show up at the last minute," Magnus replied.

"Yes, you do and you know it," Jace smiled. "You're always late."

"Not my fault the library's halfway across campus and my business class gets out a half hour before the group meets," he pointed out.

"'Least now you have more free time," Jace said, standing up.

"And a more likely chance at failing," he muttered as Jace walked out. He walked out to the kitchen and poured another cup of tea.

His mind wandered a bit to earlier. He felt a little bad about harshly shoving Alec out of the place but he was also underage and that was not a game Magnus was willing to play. He went over to the cabinet and grabbed down a bottle of peach schnapps and poured a little into his tea before going back to the work room and resuming his project.

He grabbed his phone as it started vibrating and pressed the speaker button.

"Bane speaking," he answered, picking up the measuring tape.

"Hi…it's, um, me…Alec," the voice was a little hesitant.

"What part of 'act like nothing happened' do you not get?" Magnus groaned. "And how did you get my number?"

"I got it from my brother…he's a friend of yours, Jace," he answered.

"Fuck me…" Magnus covered his face.

"I'd love to," Alec replied. "…Sorry…probably not helping."

"Not really no," Magnus sighed. "Jace is going to kill me when he finds out."

"He won't find out," Alec told him. "I won't tell him and, judging by your reaction this morning, you won't be telling anyone either."

"I won't, and that is also why I'm hanging up now," he told him, pressing the END button on the phone.

He went to grab it again but saw the number and hit decline before going back to work. 'Distance yourself, Magnus. No matter how hot and how good in bed he was, he is only sixteen years old…' he thought to himself.

 **Magnus ignored his phone as it kept chiming and tried to focus on his work. He gave up after the fifteenth chime and picked up the small device and walked out of the room,hooking it up to the charger before going back to work.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

Woo three revies already :) and I did post this on Archive of Our Own lol

3.

Alec glanced up from his phone as Jace walked into the room with his sunglasses on.

"How much did you have to drink?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Too much," the blond answered. "Be a good brother and go get me some coffee, and not that cheap shit. I need the good stuff."

He handed Alec a twenty. "I think Magnus is working. Just tell him I'm hungover and he'll know what to make."

"Got it," Alec pulled on his coat as he walked out of the room and put his hands in his pockets.

He walked down the hall of the apartment building and stepped outside. He hoped Magnus was working because he wanted to talk to him. The man was ignoring his calls and texts and Alec was getting frustrated.

He stepped into the coffee shop and grinned, seeing Magnus standing by the Employees Only door with an apron around his waist. The other man caught his glance and quickly started trying to untie the apron.

A young woman walked over to Magnus, stopping him before pointing to the counter. He looked a little dejected before walking up to the counter and smiling at the first person in line.

Alec willed the line to go faster and smiled once he was finally face-to-face with Magnus.

"Morning," he smiled.

"What can I get for you?" Magnus asked, not looking at him.

"A tall black coffee and Jace is hungover," he answered. "And I want to talk."

"That will be nine dollars and thirty cents," Magnus told him.

Alec sighed as handed him the money and put the change in his pocket.

"Can't we just-"

"Have a nice day."

Alec frowned a little and went to the other end of the counter to pick up the coffees and was tempted to stay, until he got a text from Jace demanding his coffee.

He thanked the guy who handed him the drinks and walked back to the dorm.

"What took you so long?" Jace frowned as Alec handed him the cup.

"Long line," he lied going to his room. "Doing homework. Don't bother me."

"I gotta go to classes anyway," Jace told him. "Remember to take breaks."

Alec set his coffee on the nightstand and grabbed his textbooks and laptop, logging into the school server. He managed to convince his parents to do homeschooling and then convinced them to let him live with Jace at his apartment during his junior year.

He waited until he was sure Jace was gone before pulling up the school website and logging in under the faculty information that he'd managed to hack into his first week of school.

He scrolled through the student files, trying to find Magnus.

"Because how many students have the name Magnus?" he thought out loud.

Alec soon found there were five. He went through each file, going back to the previous page when the picture wasn't the right one, before finally landing on the correct man.

Magnus Bane. Fashion Major. Business minor. Full ride scholarship.

Alec drank some of his coffee as he scrolled down the file and winced, seeing his grades. He printed out the information as well as his class schedule and put it in his binder before grabbing his things and going to the library to wait.

* * *

"Did you know there are four other Magnus's at this school?" Alec said.

He sat down across from Magnus. The other male groaned and laid his head on the desk.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked.

"I told you I wanted to talk," Alec answered.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Magnus answered starting to gather his things.

"Really? Because after seeing your grades, I think you do want to talk to me," Alec told him and slid the piece of paper with his grades across the table. "Honestly, how you managed to pass your other classes is beyond me really."

"…how did you get that?" Magnus frowned and picked up the paper.

"I hacked into the school data base. It was really easy," he shrugged.

"So I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed…" Magnus mumbled and continued gathering his things. "Doesn't mean I want your help. I'll get my grades up on my own."

"With your grades, you'd have to suck your professors' dicks or something," Alec joked. "Or cheat."

"Oh, I don't cheat," Magnus shook his head. "I've never cheated. One of my golden rules."

"How'd you even get into Harvard?" Alec asked, getting up.

"We are not doing this Alexander. I cannot-"

Alec cut him off with a kiss and pulled the taller man against him, silencing any protest. He had to smirk as Magnus slowly melted against him as he kissed back. He pulled away after a little.

"How about I tutor you?" Alec offered.

Magnus blinked. "Tutor?"

"Well, you can't fail out of college can you?" he asked. "And I'm pretty smart, if I do say so."

"Why do you want to help me?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," Alec admitted. "We had sex almost two weeks ago and...it was different with you…"

"You can't stop thinking about me…?" Magnus blushed a little.

"I said that, didn't I?" Alec chuckled. "I don't care if you're twenty-two," he whispered.

"But I care," Magnus replied. "You're only sixteen Alexander..."

"I'm going to be seventeen in a few weeks. That's the legal age of consent-"

"In New York," Magnus interrupted. "Not in Massachusetts."

"Well, if you let me tutor you, you can graduate and then we can go to New York where it will be legal and then you won't have anything to worry about," Alec told him. "I already know you feel the same way."

"What makes you so sure I feel the same way?"

"You're still here, talking to me. Not to mention, you're already hard just from that kiss."

"Automatic response to stimulation, I get aroused easily…"

"Right..." Alec nodded and tried not to smirk.

He leaned up and kissed him again before pulling away. "Why don't you text me with an answer later. Jace and I are going out for pizza."

He smiled and walked out of the library going back to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

Woo reviews already :)

4.

"This is too hard," Magnus pouted a bit and set his pen down. "I'm never going to get this right…"

"Yes, you will. It's simple; you're just trying to get X by itself," Alec leaned over him and showed him for a third time.

"I still don't get it…" Magnus shook his head. "Let's just take a break."

"Fine, we will take another break," Alec chuckled and sat back on his bed.

Magnus finished off his tea and looked at the empty cup before setting it on the desk.

"Jace won't be back for a while," Alec told him. "We could make out…"

"Nice try," Magnus shook his head. "We both know what making out leads to."

"Making out is not illegal," Alec pointed out. "Look, I will set a timer for ten minutes and once it goes off we stop."

Magnus gave a slight nod. "Set the timer first."

Alec took out his phone and showed Magnus as he set the countdown for ten minutes and put it on the nightstand before patting the spot next to him on the bed. Magnus got up and sat down next to him a little hesitantly.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Alec said, moving closer.

He reached up and cupped the side of Magnus's face and kissed him, starting out slow to get the male to relax more. He moved one hand to his waist and got Magnus to move a little closer until he was sitting in his lap.

"You know, you don't look twenty-two," Alec mused, kissing down his neck.

"I've always looked a little younger than I am," Magnus moaned softly as Alec sucked on his collar bone. "I haven't decided if it's a blessing or a curse."

Alec slid one hand down the back of the sweats Magnus wore, neon purple with a glitter waistband, and squeezed his ass. Magnus bit his lip and started to pull away.

"We still have five minutes." Alec kept his hand on his waist.

"A lot can happen in five minutes," Magnus replied, shaking his head.

He pulled away completely as his phone started playing techno music and he picked it up. Alec pouted a little and Magnus rolled his eyes, settling against him as he pressed talk.

"I see you managed to pull yourself away from your boyfriend long enough to give me a call," he answered, amused.

"Very funny," Ragnor replied on the other end of the line. "I'm at the store. Do we need anything?"

"More tea, and milk…and cat food, not the cheap kind," Magnus answered.

"Why you buy that animal such expensive cat food is beyond me," Ragnor told him.

"Chairman deserves to be spoiled," Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well, Chairman will be fish food if that cat has shredded my jeans again," Ragnor told him before hanging up.

"I have to go," Magnus said, sitting up. "My cat's life is at stake right now."

"Oh" Alec frowned a little and nodded. "Okay…"

"I'm really sorry about this, but I'll make it up to you, I promise." Magnus gave him a chaste kiss before shoving everything into his bag.

"What about the tutoring?" Alec asked. "We only got through half a page today."

"Well, we can go to the library tomorrow after my last class. It'll be Friday night, so hardly anyone will be there, okay?" Magnus told him.

"Alright…just text me when you're on your way, okay?" Alec told him.

"'Course," Magnus slipped on his shoes and left.

Alec slumped back against the pillows on his bed and picked up his laptop to do his own homework.

* * *

"What's with that?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow as Alec set a bag on the table.

"Just a little way to get you motivated," he answered. He handed Magnus the small bag. "Go into the bathroom and put this on."

Magnus started to unzip the bag but Alec stopped him. "You're not allowed to look until you get into the bathroom. Now go."

The older male rolled his eyes but went to the bathroom while Alec set up for their study session. They were sitting in the more secluded part of the library so it was less likely they'd be seen by anyone they knew. Alec thought it was little over the top, but he didn't want Magnus to have another panic attack.

"Why does a sixteen year old carry around a vibrator in their bag?" Magnus practically hissed into his ear when he came back.

"Well…we can't have sex, but you need motivation," Alec answered, shrugging. "Did you put it in?"

"Of course I didn't…" Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"Give me three good reasons why I should."

"I can't motivate you with sex and we both know it'd be really great sex. You need to pass your classes or else you'll be on academic probation, and it'll be fun."

"…I can't really argue with that."

Alec smiled. "What? Do you need help or something?"

"No, I don't need help," Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm not a stranger to toys…"

"Oh, good, then you can put this on too," Alec handed him a cock ring. "Go on, we don't have all night."

Magnus started to say something then thought better of it and went back into the bathroom. Alec set the remote on the table and finished setting up. He put the flashcards and notes he made for Magnus next to the textbooks and sat down.

"You're very kinky for a sixteen year old," Magnus said, sitting down next to him.

"My therapist says it's because I don't feel comfortable unless I'm in control," Alec replied smoothly.

Magnus looked at him.

"It's a joke! I'm joking," Alec assured him.

"Oh, okay…" Magnus nodded a little. "So, what first?"

"Let's start with biology. That's only a C, and you mentioned you have a test coming in that class, right?" Alec answered, picking up the textbook.

"Yeah…"

"Let's start with the flashcards then."

Alec picked up the purple note cards and shuffled them. "This is how it's going to work. I'm going to turn this on," he held up the remote and flipped the switch, biting his lip a little as Magnus shuddered. "And for every question you get wrong, I'm going to turn it up a setting."

"How many settings does it have?" Magnus asked, trying to look.

"You'll find out," Alec smiled innocently. "Now let's get started, okay?"

"You're evil," Magnus stuck his tongue out him.

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at the first card. "What's the process of photosynthesis?"

"I know it uses plants…and the sun and energy right?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, does it?" Alec played with the remote.

"Photosynthesis…the process of um…ehh…plants and other things turn light energy into chemical energy and it can be used to fuel their activities…?"

"And what is the chemical energy stored in?" Alec asked.

"…the atmosphere?" Magnus answered.

"That is not even sort of close," Alec shook his head and pushed the button on the remote, causing it to go up another setting.

Magnus let out a soft moan and blushed curling his fingers into his seat. "Evil…evil teenager."

They continued studying for a few hours. Alec felt a little bad about the whole trying to get him motivated, but it was also fun watching him squirm. Alec had a feeling that if this kept going Magnus was going to cum in his pants.

"Let's stop for now," he said, turning off the remote and setting it aside.

He stood up and held out his hand to help Magnus to the bathroom and into one of the empty stalls.

"Now what are you doing?" Magnus asked, giving him a weary look.

"Making sure you don't ruin a nice pair of pants," Alec answered, reaching for his belt and unbuckling it, tugging Magnus's pants down as he got on his knees. "Even with the ring on, you're leaking."

Magnus blushed. "Shut up…"

Alec very slowly removed the ring and quickly took him into his mouth, starting to suck. Magnus covered his mouth as he moaned and leaned against the stall door for balance. Alec pulled back and sucked on his fingers before gently easing two in. He pulled out the small vibrator, replacing it his fingers and thrusting them gently as he sucked on Magnus's length.

"Yo…you…are an e-evil ma-man Al…Alexander Li..Lightwood…" Magnus moaned as he came in his mouth.

Alec swallowed and sat back on his heels. He licked his lips and removed his fingers. "Let's go on a date."

"I think…we are way past the date stage," Magnus panted, as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

"I'm serious," Alec said, standing up. "Let's go on a date. We can do dinner and a movie…or movie and a dinner. You can even pay for yourself so there won't be an obligation of sexual activity."

"I wouldn't feel obligated to do anything anyway," Magnus pointed out. "Just because you bought me dinner doesn't mean I'd put out."

"Again, a joke," Alec told him.

"Though you might just get your dick sucked," Magnus continued with a wink as he walked out of the stall. "See you tomorrow for another study session."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

Woo reviews already :)

5.

Magnus pursed his lips a little as he looked in his bathroom mirror. He put his hands on his hips and sighed before picking up the make up brush and gently beginning to cover the bruise around his left eye.

He winced a little and took his time making sure to cover the whole thing before applying the rest of his makeup before stepping out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"Where are you going all dolled up?" Ragnor asked leaning in the doorway.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have a date," Magnus answered. "And before you ask, you don't know him."

He pulled on his jeans and zipped them up before grabbing the studded belt hanging on the closet and pulled it through the loops. He chose a long sleeved purple t-shirt and his grey vest with a multicolored scarf and tied it around his neck.

"How'd you two meet?" Ragnor asked.

"Frat party a few weeks ago, friend of a friend from another school," he answered with a small shrug.

He sat down on his bed and pulled on his shoes. "Don't wait up for me."

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "I never do."

Magnus grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving the apartment and meeting Alec outside. He was pleased with the almost hungry look on the younger's face. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the stairs.

"Evening," he smiled.

"You look amazing," Alec replied. "This is what you call your simple date night outfit? Those jeans are nearly painted on."

"That's the point," Magnus winked. "Come on. If we keep standing out here my roommate will start peeking through the curtains."

Magnus led him over to his car and unlocked the doors holding it open for him. He went around to the driver's side and got in.

"I thought we could go to the nice little restaurant that's next to this old theatre. They're having a Shakespeare movie marathon there tonight and I remember you mentioned you were a fan."

"So you can remember what I like but you can't remember the chemical formulas needed to keep from something exploding in your face," Alec teased.

Magnus blushed a little as he started to drive. "I thought it might be nice for a date…"

"It'd be nice if we didn't have to hide our relationship," Alec sighed, looking out the window.

"That's what happens when you're dating someone who's older than you," Magnus pointed out.

Alec rolled his eyes and smirked. "I haven't gotten any complaints."

Magnus cleared his throat to keep from blushing more. The drive was short and Magnus parked in the small parking lot behind the restaurant and they got out. Magnus was a little hesitant as he grabbed Alec's hand.

Alec looked down and smiled pulling him closer as they walked to the restaurant. He held the door open for him and stepped inside after him.

"Evening, table for two?" The waitress smiled.

"Yes please," Magnus answered.

"Right this way."

They followed the waitress to the their table and sat down across from each other. She handed them each a menu.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" She asked.

"I will have a cup of the vanilla chai tea, extra hot," Magnus answered.

"Ice water for me, two lemons," Alec answered.

She nodded and walked away to get their drinks. Alec set down his menu and leaned back in his chair.

"This is a nice place," he complimented.

"I like to come here from time to time. It's away from campus, quiet, the prices are right, and they make the best chai tea."

He thanked the waitress as she brought their drinks and picked up his tea. "I recommend anything on the menu. It's always amazing."

"I trust your judgement," Alec smiled picking up his menu again.

"So, why are you home schooled exactly? And why are you here at Harvard with Jace?" Magnus asked as they ate.

"My parent's are overseas in Europe for work. My younger sister is in school and staying with a family friend in New York and I wanted to online schooling so I moved here with Jace during his senior year," Alec explained.

"No one in your family knows you're gay do they?" Magnus asked.

"I thought Jace would've figured it out by now...but he's either in denial or just not very observant," he answered with a small shrug. "What about you? Harvard for fashion?"

"I like the program…" Magnus answered. "And they gave me a scholarship."

"I'm honestly surprised that you haven't failed out…." Alec admitted.

"I manage to scrape by," Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "Let's talk about something else."

They finished the rest of their dinner with small talk and Magnus paid as the arrangement of their date and made their way down the street to the theatre.

"You weren't kidding about the old part," Alec looked around as Magnus paid for the tickets.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," Magnus smiled leading him inside.

They got some popcorn and snacks before finding seats in the theatre balcony in one of the corners. Magnus leaned his head on Alec's shoulder as the lights went down occasionally eating a small handful of popcorn.

He enjoyed watching the way Alec's lips moved along to the words and smiled at how Alec seemed to be enjoying the movie. Alec caught his gaze and leaned down, setting the popcorn aside to kiss him and pull him as close as the chairs would allow.

Magnus pulled away and shifted a little in his seat, reaching for Alec's pants and undoing the belt while unzipping them. He felt Alec's hand on the back of his head as he took him into his mouth and felt the sharp intake of breath as he started sucking.

He closed his eyes and bobbed his head, licking and sucking teasing him, taking him deep into his mouth. He groaned softly as Alec tugged his hair and kept going. He smirked feeling Alec near his climax and slowed down to tease him more. Magnus relaxed his throat as swallowed as Alec came and kept sucking until he was finished before sitting up and wiping his mouth.

Alec leaned back in his chair and panted quietly as he fixed his pants and Magnus picked up his soda, drinking some before resuming his spot of leaning his head on his shoulder.

"That was so bad," Alec smiled as they walked back to the car. "Once during the first film and twice during the last. What if we had gotten caught."

"Now who's worried about getting caught?" Magnus teased as he unlocked the car doors.

"I'd prefer not to get kicked out of a movie theater **,** " Alec told him.

"Don't worry, we didn't," Magnus smiled as they got in the car. "Am I dropping you off at Jace's?"

"He's not in tonight...would you like to come up?" Alec answered.

"I could for a little bit…" Magnus nodded as he started driving. "But only for a little bit."

"I'll set a timer," Alec smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

Woo reviews already :)

6.

"Alec," Magnus gasped and tried to pull away. "Jace is going to get suspicious if we're gone any longer."

Alec reluctantly pulled away and gave him another kiss. Magnus straightened his clothes and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's your fault for wearing that to the airport," Alec said motioning to his clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Magnus asked. He looked down at his outfit. His black sweatpants with Pink written on the left leg. They were a bit snug on him and may have accentuated his ass a little had on his Harvard sweatshirt which was also a big snug with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"You look all hot and sexy with bedhead," Alec answered reaching up and tugging a lock of his hair.

"Nice try," Magnus teased and picked up his iced coffee. "But I'm going back to the gate."

"You know...since we'll be in New York and since I'm 17...we can have sex," Alec mused as they walked back to their seats.

Jace was passed out in the chair snoring lightly. Alec sat back down and tugged Magnus into his lap wrapping an arm around him.

"Alec...Jace might wake up…" he tried to get up.

"Jace won't be getting up until it's time to board and then he'll be back to sleep," Alec told him.

"I'm not taking any chances," Magnus said. He shook his head and unwrapped Alec's hands from around his waist and sat in his own seat.

Alec pouted a little bit and sunk lower in his seat. "Fine…"

Magnus rolled his eyes and took out his phone. "You can be so childish."

"You like it," Alec teased.

"I like you," Magnus admitted. "But that's about it."

"Ouch," Alec feigned hurt and Magnus rolled his eyes once more.

* * *

Magnus yelped as Alec pulled him into his room and Alec covered his mouth. He poked his head out into the hall and closed the door pulling Magnus into his lap and he walked backward and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Magnus whispered starting to get up.

"We're alone," Alec answered. "And you don't need to whisper."

"Alec no, we are not doing this," Magnus tried to get up and Alec tightened his grip on his waist.

"Jace is at the park shooting a few hoops, Isabelle is at the mall and won't be back for a few hours, we are all alone and free to do what we want, just the two of us," Alec told him.

"Alec-"

Alec cut him off with a kiss and ran his hands under his shirt. He tweaked his nipples and smirked as Magnus shuddered leaning into him more. He pulled away and smiled.

"You are gorgeous," he mused.

"Damn it," Magnus huffed and pulled his shirt off. "Stupid sexy blue eyes." He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again pressing against him more.

Alec made a pleased noise and reached up to tangle his fingers in his hair and tugged. Magnus moaned softly and ground their hips together.

"What about the age difference?" Alec asked as Magnus started kissing his way down his neck. He groaned softly as he sucked on his collar bone.

"Seventeen's legal age of consent right?" Magnus answered.

He yelped when Alec pushed him down onto the mattress and held his hands above his head.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that," he told him.

"I'm pretty sure I do," Magnus smiled. "Now are we going to continue talking, or are you going to fuck me?"

"Fuck, definitely fuck," Alec nodded reaching for his pants.

Magnus raised his hips so he could get them down and Alec dropped them on the floor taking off his own and grabbing the bottle of lube from his bottom drawer.

"Ge...Gentle," Magnus whimpered a little. Both from the pain and the pleasure as Alec worked in the first finger.

Alec quickly but gently prepped him and pulled his fingers out once he finished. He lined up with his entrance and thrust in. He took a few deep breaths as Magnus clenched around him.

Magnus moaned as Alec started thrusting gently holding his hip with one hand and bracing the other above his head.

He angled his hips so he could brush his prostate and grinned at the pleased whine he received. Alec wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up so he was in his lap.

"A se...sevente..teen year o..old sh...should not be able to...fuck I don't even know what I'm trying to say," Magnus said between moans.

"Then I'm doing a very good job," Alec smirked. He gave a particularly hard thrust and grinned as Magnus cried out against his shoulder trying to keep his voice muffled.

Alec reached between them and started to stroke him off as he thrust wanting to bring him to climax. He slowed down to tease him and smirked as Magnus started to thrust his hips a little. He picked up the pace again and kissed Magnus as he climaxed.

The older male slumped against him as he finished and panted.

"...We forgot the condom…" Magnus murmured. "We're gonna be all sticky…"

Alec laid them down and carefully pulled out grabbing one of his shirts and used it to clean them up as best as he could before laying back down and wrapping an arm around him.

"Now we'll be less sticky," Alec smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You will be less sticky," Magnus smiled a little. "I on the other hand will need a very thorough shower."

"I'll help you with those hard to reach places," Alec grinned.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You're...very undescribable," he told him.

"Undescribable?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

"Looking at you someone might think that you're this quiet shy kid, but when you talk you're intelligent and…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"And what?"

"Nothing…" Magnus shook his head.

"Tell me, I'm curious now."

"...I just think I'm not smart enough for you…" Magnus admitted with a small shrug.

"I'm not with you because of brains or brawns or even your looks, though you are really gorgeous," Alec smiled. "I like your personality more than anything. And so you're not that smart, I don't really you know how boring it'd be if we were both smart?"

"So...you don't care that I'm not smart?" Magnus asked.

"Course not," Alec smiled and kissed him.

"Hey Alec have, holy fucking hell! What the fuck are you two doing?!"

"...Did you just screech?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you two in bed together?!" Jace asked. "Oh my god. You son of a bitch," Jace narrowed his eyes and pointed at Magnus.

Magnus pulled the blanket over his head. "I'm not here…"

"Jace just calm down and let's talk about this like rational people," Alec sighed sitting up.

"Alec you're seventeen! He's twenty two and you can not have sex together!" Jace shook his head. "I forbid it."

"You can't forbid me from having sex with Magnus Jace..Seventeen is the legal age of consent in New York and if you haven't noticed we're in New York...you're pre-law you should know this," Alec pointed out.

"Not in Massachusetts," Jace crossed his arms over his chest. "Magnus could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Please don't remind me," Magnus replied from under the blankets.

"What's going on in here? Why is there all this yelling?" Isabelle asked walking into the room.

"Alec and Magnus have been having sex behind our backs," Jace answered.

"So?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Two guys can have sex. It's not a big deal."

"Bu...but Magnus is twenty two...Alec's only seventeen…" Jace answered.

"Can you maybe stop bringing up the age thing?" Alec asked reaching under the covers to rub Magnus's back. "Maybe just get out all together?"

"It's wrong Izzy," Jace shook his head. "It's wrong and it's weird and…"

"Oh my gosh Jace, Alec is gay, Magnus is obviously gay, there is nothing wrong or weird about that," she rolled her eyes.

"Wait...you're gay?" Jace asked looking at Alec.

Alec pulled on his boxers and climbed over Magnus. "Get out. Both of you just out." He pushed them both out of the room and shut the door turning the lock.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking back over to the bed.

"Not...not really…" Magnus answered. "I can't...breathing...issue…" he coughed a few times.

"I'm sorry…" Alec got back into bed with him and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled the blanket down and kissed his cheek. "Just take some deep breaths and relax."

"Oh god, what are we doing?" Magnus groaned and covered his face. "Jace is right...You're too young and I'm too old…-"

"I love you," Alec interrupted him.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"I love you…I've been trying to not say it because I know you're feelings on our relationship but I love you…" Alec answered.

"Damn it…" Magnu groaned.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alec asked.

"No...I love you too.." Magnus answered uncovering his face. "That's why I panicked...Do you know how much Jace would freak out if he knew we were together together?"

"Well then...we'll tell Jace it was a few time thing and we're done and he doesn't have to know," Alec told him. "After all, we've been doing this since August and it's march..he can be pretty oblivious you know."

"I don't know…" Magnus looked a little reluctant.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Alec asked.

"No...I guess not…" Magnus shook his head.

"You can use my shower to clean up. I'm going to go gauge the room see how Jace is. Will you be okay?"

Magnus nodded and started to sit up.

Alec pulled on his sweats as he got up and unlocked the bedroom door before going downstairs. He found Jace downstairs in the living room.

"So…-"

"You're gay...why didn't you tell me?" Jace frowned.

"Because I knew you would possibly over react," Alec answered. "Which I was right about."

"I over reacted because you were having sex with Magnus...I mean...he sleeps around Alec, like a lot...he's even slept with a few of his teacher's you know," Jace told him.

"I highly doubt that," Alec rolled his eyes. "Look, it was just a couple time thing anyway. I promise you we're not going to do it anymore."

"You swear?" Jace asked.

"On my honor as your brother," Alec answered.

Jace nodded a little. "Okay...I believe you."

Alec smiled. "Great. Now I'm going to order pizza. One large pepperoni? And one meat lover's with peppers?"

"Yeah…" Jace answered.

Alec gave him a thumbs up and smiled. "Awesome. My treat."

He backed out of the room and grabbed the phone.

"You know he's going to find out all about you and Magnus right?" Isabelle mused walking past him.

"No he won't," Alec replied


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

Woo reviews already :)

7.

"So you and my brother, huh?" Isabelle said, drinking her coffee.

Magnus paused mid-drink and tried to look anywhere but at her face. She smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Don't worry, Jace is out for a jog with Alec," she told him. "It's just us alone in here."

"It just...happened," he answered. "I was drunk and we slept together and then...he was a persistent teenager and here we are some odd months later secretly dating," he sipped his coffee. "I've broken my golden rule…"

"Golden rule?" She asked.

He nodded. "I have rules for how I live my life."

"That seems smart," she replied. "What are they, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Never cheat on tests, always be as honest as I possibly can, don't take the easy way out of life, and never sleep with someone younger than eighteen. I broke the golden one because I slept with him and as guilty as I feel about it, I don't care...I honestly really like him," he sighed. "And I am so screwed because of it."

"But, it was consensual right? No one would have a problem with that," she replied.

"What about your parents? They can press charges," Magnus told her. "Jace could press charges. Jace hates me now because of this."

"So you're just going to wait until Alec is eighteen before going public?" she asked. "That seems like the cowardly way out. They can't do anything to you as long as you aren't having sex."k

"They can say bad things about Alec…" Magnus shook his head. "I don't want that to happen. I can handle it. I've been through that but Alec, he would fall apart if that were to happen to him."

He finished off his coffee and got up to put the cup in the sink. "I need to go take a shower."

She nodded a little. Magnus went upstairs to the guest room and grabbed a change of his clothes before going into the bathroom and turning on the water.

"You have been very quiet," Alec observed, glancing up from his book. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I talked to Magnus earlier," Isabelle answered.

"Oh? What about?" he asked.

"You and your relationship," she answered. "He seems very nervous about wanting to go public with your relationship because of your age difference."

"He did freak out a lot when he found out I was only sixteen," Alec nodded at the memory. "He kicked me out before I had a chance to get dressed."

"You think maybe Jace was being truthful? About Magnus sleeping around?" she asked.

"He's never denied that he's had a less than healthy sex life," Alec answered.

"But are you sure you want to be with someone like this?" she asked.

"He makes me happy Isabelle...It's been a long time since I've felt genuinely happy," he answered. He closed his book and stood up. "I'm allowed to be happy, aren't I?"

"I'm not saying you aren't, Alec, I'm just saying that you should be careful," she told him.

"I'm always careful," he assured her.

He went upstairs and knocked on the guest room door before stepping inside and seeing Magnus painting his fingernails.

"Pretty color," Alec complimented as he sat on the bed.

"Periwinkle purple," Magnus replied, holding out his hand. "With a sky blue French tip."

Alec nodded a little. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Magnus wrinkled his nose and capped the nail polish bottle. "Personal questions open doors that can never be shut once opened, Alexander. You may not like what you want to hear."

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it," Alec replied.

"Well then, ask away," Magnus answered sitting up. He finished his nails and capped the bottle.

"...How many people have you slept with?" he asked. "And I mean in general, not how many you've dated."

"It's a high number," Magnus answered. "But off the top of my head...probably more than fifty?"

"Fif...okay…" Alec nodded. "I asked and I knew it'd be high, but fifty?"

"You asked sweet pea. Lots of frat parties over the years, lots of booze, lots of margaritas, and very hard liquor…"

Alec took a deep breath to control his jealousy. "You're right. I asked. Which is why I have to ask my next question."

"Alec...you won't like the answer." Magnus told him.

"Have you slept with any of your professors?" Alec asked.

"...You said it yourself, the only way I'd make it this far is by sleeping with my professors," Magnus answered after a long silence.

"Why?"

"It was before you started to tutor me. I was failing everything except my design classes and my business classes, everything else would've kept me from finishing the semester so...a few of my professors made offers and I denied them at first and then I saw my grades in my hands and they weren't pretty...so I caved and I let them do what they wanted and afterwards I showered, wallowed in self pity and disgust, and moved on...and I am not proud of it but I did it...and you wanted to know so now you know."

"I'm sorry…" Alec apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

Magnus shrugged. "Don't be...I get around. But I swear I haven't slept with anyone but you since we've been together."

"You don't...you don't regret the two of us being together and dating, do you?" Alec asked. "I know how you feel about all this…"

"No, I don't regret it. I regret a lot of the choices I've made but being with you is surprisingly not one of them," Magnus leaned forward and kissed him.

Alec smiled and kissed back. He pulled him into his lap and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around him.

"Alec...the door's open…" Magnus managed between kisses.

Alec reluctantly pulled away and got up to close the door, making sure to lock it this time to avoid a repeat offense of being walked in on. He cleared off the bed and leaned down, kissing him again and coaxing him to lie down.

He frowned a little as Magnus stopped him.

"You always lead," Magnus told him. "It's my turn now."

Alec raised an eyebrow as Magnus nudged him off and straddled him, draping his arms around his neck. He kissed him slowly before deepening it, rocking their hips together.

Alec groaned. One hand grasping the other's hip and the other holding the small of his back pressing him closer. Magnus reached between them and slipped his hand down his pants and smiled into the kiss feeling Alec gasp and shudder as he started to stroke him.

He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers before reaching down and taking off his sweats pants. Alec quickly took off his own and sat back on his elbows and Magnus sat back in his lap. He wrapped his arms around him as they kissed again.

* * *

"I love you," Alec murmured stroking Magnus's hair.

"That's the fifth time you've said that in the past hour," Magnus smiled. "You sure you don't just love the fact I rode you through three orgasms?"

Alec chuckled. "That helps, but I love you regardless of how many times we both came. Both in bed and in the shower." He kissed him again. "Though we should probably shower again...just to make sure we're clean."

"I'm sure if we showered again, we'd get even dirtier," Magnus replied.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Alec asked, pulling him closer.

"Well seeing as we're all supposed to be going out to dinner in a few hours, and we'll most likely be in there for about an hour? Yes, it's a very bad thing," Magnus answered, giving him another kiss.

"We could always skip the dinner," Alec replied, kissing his neck. "Stay up here, wait for them to leave and then order pizza and have sex on the living room couch."

"As pleasing as that sounds," Magnus said starting to disentangle himself from Alec. "We have to go with them or Jace will try and kick my ass and I happen to like my I ass the way it is. And so do you."

Alec pouted a little but reluctantly let him go. "Fine…"

"I'll make it up to you later," Magnus promised giving him a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

8.

"I passed!"

Alec grunted and staggered back a little bit as Magnus literally jumped him wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He blinked and wrapped his arms around him to hold him up.

"You know we're in public right?" Alec asked.

"I don't care. I passed my chemistry final," Magnus answered, giving him a kiss. "I passed and you helped me and we need to celebrate."

"I can't drink," Alec pointed out.

"Noted," Magnus nodded a little and got down fixing his shirt and smiled, showing Alec the paper. "How about dinner at my place? My roommate will be gone and it'll just be the two of us. All. Alone."

"Really?" Alec asked. "Just the two of us? No one else?"

"You better bring your appetite sweet pea~ cooking will not be the only thing that'll heat up the kitchen," Magnus answered giving him a kiss. "See you tonight."

Alec watched him walk away and took out his phone sending a quick text to Jace to let him know he had plans tonight before going to the library to do some studying.

* * *

"Something smells amazingly good," Alec complimented as he walked into the apartment. He smiled as Chairman brushed against his legs.

"Make yourself comfortable," Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "Can I get you something to drink? I made some iced tea."

"I will take some iced tea then," Alec answered, walking over to the couch.

Magnus went to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of iced tea and sat next to him offering the glass.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit," Magnus told him.

"And until then?" Alec asked, moving closer.

"Now now, wait until dessert mister," Magnus teased. "But I do have a little present for you for helping me get my grades up. So close your eyes."

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes but did as told. Magnus got up and went over to the table by the door and picked up the small box he had, setting on the table before walking back over and sitting down.

"Okay, you can open them," he told him.

Alec opened his eyes and looked down at the small box Magnus had. He raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Open it," Magnus smiled.

"It's a key," Alec looked at him again.

"It's a key to my apartment...well myself and my roommates, but he's going out of the town with his boyfriend for a few months while he studies abroad so technically it'll be my apartment and-"

Alec cut him off with a kiss and pulled away. "It's a great gift, Magnus. Thanks."

Magnus blushed, a little embarrassed. "It's just a key...no big deal…"

"A key means that we're serious about this," Alec replied. "And that you're giving me a key means that you're serious about me…"

"I am...I'm serious about you Alec. I know that for all the doubts that I have and for how I act sometimes...all that aside, I am serious about you. I...I love you…" Magnus told him.

"I love you too," Alec smiled, giving him another kiss.

He pulled Magnus into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, continuing to kiss him.

"I have to check the food," Magnus said, reluctantly pulling away. "Or else it'll burn and we won't have anything to eat."

"I know something I could eat," Alec replied, letting him go as he stood up. "And it'd be just as tasty."

"Keep it in your pants," Magnus rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

Alec got up and followed after him. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you have that rule?" he asked.

"What rule?" Magnus asked, going to the cabinet and taking down the plates.

"The whole no one under eighteen rule," Alec answered. "Why do you have that rule?"

"That...is a story for another time," Magnus told him.

Alec helped him set the table and pulled out his chair for him and sat down next to him. "It looks as good as it smells."

"Only good?" Magnus asked, handing him a plate.

"I'm sure it tastes delicious," Alec answered.

"I was only teasing," Magnus smiled. "I know it tastes delicious.

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled as they started eating their food. They made pleasant, but necessary, small talk. Neither needed to point out how awkward it was nor what it was leading to.

"Let me help you," Alec said, standing up once they finished eating.

"Or we could leave the dishes for later," Magnus replied, setting them in the sink. "And do something a little more...physical."

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to…" Alec replied. "There are tons of other things we could do."

Magnus raised an eyebrow and pulled his shirt off dropping it on the floor as he walked backwards into his bedroom.

"Are you Alexander Lightwood turning down an offer of sex?" Magnus teased, unzipping his pants and slowly lowering them and putting his hands on his hips. "Because we don't have to have sex...we could play games, talk, make out even, just watch a movie, or," he pulled at the waistband of his boxers. "We could have sex. And I'll suck your thick hard cock before you do me in any way you want. Your choice."

"I uh...I like that option more…" Alec nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Magnus asked.

Alec walked over to him in two long strides and grabbed him by the hips kissing him deeply. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around his waist as Alec moved his hands to his thighs lifting him up.

Alec carried him into the bedroom and set him on the bed before removing his own shirt and jeans putting them aside.

Magnus got on his knees in front of him and pulled the waistband of his briefs down. He wrapped a hand around his length. He leaned forward and licked the tip before taking him into his mouth and started to suck.

Alec groaned softly and fisted his hair. Magnus smirked a little and moaned softly to create small vibrations as he sucked and pulled back just enough to suck on the tip again.

Alec tugged his hair, gently, to pull him off and kissed him as he eased him onto the bed again. He got on top and ran his fingers down his chest. Magnus shuddered a little and moaned as Alec leaned down and kissed his neck and ran his other hand down his chest, slipping his hand inside the waistband of his boxers and stroked him.

He pulled his hand back and got the bottle of lube Magnus kept in his night stand and coated his fingers. He sat up and pulled Magnus's boxers off. He watched Magnus's face for any discomfort as he worked in two fingers, taking his time to prep him.

"Alec…" Magnus panted a little.

"I'm just making sure it's not going to hurt," Alec replied.

"Sweet pea, I can handle pain," Magnus told him.

Alec chuckled a little and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet before getting some more lube to cover his length. He lined up with him and held his hands, holding them above his head before thrusting in.

Magnus squeezed his hands, moaning loudly as he thrust and took a few deep breaths as Alec established a steady rhythm. Alec kissed him as he thrust and picked up the pace. He kissed his neck and nibbled on it as he thrust right against his sweet spot.

Alec let go of one of his hands and reached between them. He stroked Mangus off with each thrust.

"I love you," Alec breathed as he kept thrusting.

"I..lo...love you to..too!" Magnus cried out as Alec kept thrusting.

Alec reached his climax first and continued on until Magnus reached his, clenching around him before he relaxed and panted. Alec let go of his hands and pulled out, lying down next to him.

"How was that?" Alec asked as Magnus settled against him.

"Well worth it," Magnus answered stretching his legs a little.

Alec wrapped an arm around him and stroked his back. "I am proud of you by the way. For acing your test, especially since we had to cancel our last two tutoring sessions."

Magnus nodded a little. "We should get cleaned up. How about a bubble bath?"

"A bubble bath?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I just got some new scented bubble bath...I want to try it out."

"Fine fine," Alec chuckled and sat up.

Magnus smiled and wrapped a sheet around his waist as he got up and walked into the bathroom. Alec pulled on his boxers and followed after him. He leaned against the bathroom sink and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, sweet pea?"

Magnus glanced at him as he dropped the sheet around his waist before getting into the bathtub. Alec nodded and took off his boxers, getting in with his back to the faucet so they were looking at each other.

"Why do you have a rule not to sleep with a person who is under 18?" Alec asked. "Even if they are a willing and consenting partner."

"Because, I...I made a stupid mistake when I was your age...I thought it was love, I thought we were happy and turns out I was wrong. I was a dare. A dare between a group of stupid guys and when it was finished, I got thrown aside," Magnus shrugged a little.

"How old were you?" Alec asked.

"Fifteen? Sixteen I think," he answered. "But...when that happened I decided that I'd never want to put someone in my shoes so I never go for anyone under 18 and I've had to be a dick because some cute girl or the occasional boy just looking for a good time wants to sleep with me but they're only fifteen or something…"

"That...was not the answer I was expecting," Alec admitted.

Magnus smiled a little. "What? Did you think I slept with someone underage and their parents tried to arrest me? Or that I had someone force themself on me when I was younger?"

Alec blushed, out of both embarrassment and shame.

"Don't feel bad about it," Magnus added.

"I assumed something and I **shouldn't** ," Alec replied.

"You didn't know," Magnus pointed out.

"I know...but I still feel bad."

"Don't."

Magnus sat up more and moved to sit in Alec's lap letting his legs dangle over the side of the tub. Alec put an arm around his waist.

 **"Maybe we could do something to take my mind off of feeling bad?" Alec mused, curling his fingers into his hair and pulling him into a kiss.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

9.

"Where are you going?" Jace frowned as Alec put some textbooks in his bag.

"A friend's," he answered. "Gonna hang out for the weekend."

"Oh...what friend?" He asked.

"No one you know," Alec answered, putting some clothes in his duffel bag and zipping it up. "I'll have my phone on me but don't count on me actually picking up okay?"

"Fine, don't change with your older brother then," Jace huffed a little.

Alec rolled his eyes. "We're going up to the mountains to do some hiking. Cell reception is shit out there okay?"

"Whatever," Jace waved him off. "I'll just hang out with Clary then…"

Alec nodded. "You do that."

"Seriously though, have fun. I know I've been sort of hard on you with the whole Magnus issue...I'm just looking out for you. You know that right?" Jace told him.

"I know," Alec nodded. "Don't worry about it okay?"

Jace nodded and Alec grabbed his messenger back and slung it over his shoulder before picking up his duffel and heading out. He felt a little bit bad about lying to Jace. He didn't want to have to lie but since Jace had pretty much banned him from seeing Magnus after finding out that they had slept together again, (Alec really underestimated him then).

So he came up with a little tiny lie about going to the mountains with a friend when in reality he was going with Magnus and going to meet his friends officially. He was nervous but he was also happy. Magnus was really opening up to him.

He used his key and walked up the stairs to the apartment and knocked on the door before going inside and leaving his stuff by the couch.

"Magnus?" he called.

He picked up some of his clothes lying on the floor and went to his bedroom, knocking on the door.

"You must be Alec."

He looked up and saw a guy leaning against the counter with a bottle of water. He was tall with snow white hair, tannish skin, and really green eyes. His nails were painted green as well and he had a ring on his finger. His jeans were ripped at the knee and his white t-shirt was a little snug on his body.

"Earth to supposedly Alec," he waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and nodded. "Right. Um, yeah...you must be Ragnor?" he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Magnus wasn't kidding about you being young," he mused, looking him over. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen…" Alec cleared his throat.

"Seventeen...and you and him have slept together?" He asked.

Alec nodded. "Yeah...I, uh...initiated it when he-"

"When he was drunk, he told us," Ragnor interrupted. "Naughty naughty."

"Us?" Alec asked.

"Me, Raphael, Camille, Catarina, and Woolsey," he answered. "You'll meet them at the cabin."

He nodded a little. "So, um...where is Magnus?"

"He had to go and talk to his advisor or something," Ragnor answered. "He hasn't even started packing."

Alec chuckled a little. "Sounds like him…"

"So, tell me Alec," Ragnor offered him a bottle of water. "There a reason you and Magnus are together? Or did you think he was just a few tools shy of a full tool box?"

"First of all, I do not think Magnus is dumb," Alec started. "Secondly, I really like him. I didn't know he'd freak out about me being sixteen and I sure as hell don't want him to have a panic attack. Scares the crap out of me when he does. I really like him okay? It's why I offered to help tutor him...he told me what some of his teachers did and...I don't want him to have to do something like that again."

Ragnor laughed and walked over clapping Alec on the shoulder. "Dude, I was just pulling your leg. I couldn't care less about why you're with Magnus. But I'm glad to hear you like him as much as he likes you. Just try to keep the noise level down at the cabin okay? Walls are kinda thin."

"I can't make any promises on Magnus's end," Alec scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you two talking about me?" Magnus asked, walking into the room.

"Course," Ragnor replied.

Magnus rolled his eyes and set his bag by the door. He wrapped an arm around Alec's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Help me pack?" he asked.

"Pretty sure I'd be a distraction," Alec answered.

"Or, a goal. If I manage to get all the way packed by the time we're supposed to leave," he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You'll get some road head."

"Not sure if that's the whole point of a goal but okay," Alec nodded and allowed himself to be pulled in Magnus's room.

"I lied, I'm already packed," Magnus said once they were in his room. He sat down on the bed and leaned back on his hands.

"Why'd you lie?" Alec asked.

"Wanted to spend some alone time with you," he answered. "Before we'll be stuck in a car with Ragnor and Raphael for eight hours."

"So...I'm not getting road head?" Alec asked sitting down next to him.

"Oh you will, just gotta be quiet sweet pea," he answered.

"It's like you're a nymphomaniac," Alec joked.

"It's a possibility," Magnus shrugged. "Oh before I forget, I have something for you."

"...Did I forget an important date?" Alec asked, watching Magnus get up.

"Don't worry, you didn't forget anything," Magnus answered, going over to his dresser. "I just saw it and thought of you."

He picked up a wrapped package and held it out to him. Alec took it and carefully unwrapped it and lifted the cover.

"I...It's...all of Shakespeare's works. Even some of the unpublished, how the hell did you find this let alone pay for it?" Alec asked, looking between the books and Magnus.

"A friend of mine works at an antique bookstore, and I mentioned that this guy I liked got hard for Shakespeare," Magnus answered. "It took half money I saved up for next semester, but it was worth it."

"Magnus, I can't-"

"You can and you will," Magnus interrupted. "Honestly I wanted to give you more...I didn't think sex and Shakespeare was enough but I wanted to thank you."

"Honestly? I would've been totally fine with sex," Alec smiled and set the books down before pulling him into his lap. "It's great gift Magnus." He kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweet pea," Magnus replied.

* * *

"Magnus, I swear to god if you pull that crap again I am leaving you stranded on the side of the road," Ragnor threatened.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up you big baby, we were the only car on the road and the speed limit was sixty."

"You were fifteen miles over the limit," Ragnor pointed out.

"Guess you shouldn't've let me drive," Magnus replied.

"Are they always like this?" Alec whispered as he helped Raphael unload the car.

"You should see them when they're drunk," he answered. "Ten times funnier."

"Maggie!" A thin blonde grinned and pulled Magnus into a, very, long kiss.

Alec cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. She pulled away and looked over at Alec.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Ah...ahem," Magnus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Camille...this is my boyfriend, Alec. Alec...this is Camille...my ex girlfriend…"

"This...is Alec…" she looked him over. "Why him?"

"Guess he wanted to upgrade from blondes," Alec shrugged.

Raphael snorted and held up his hand. "Nice one dude."

They high fived and Camille huffed rolling her eyes. "Brat." She turned on her heel and went back into the cabin.

"Cat," Magnus grinned and held his arms out for a hug. "How was Spain? Did you bring me back some of the cookies I like?"

"How can I forget when you texted me about them every day hmm?" she asked, hugging him. "I left them in your room. Try not to eat them all at once."

"Alec, this is Cat, she and I met while I was in Spain," Magnus smiled.

"I have heard a lot about you," Catarina told Alec. "Nice work getting this one to bump his grades up."

"Wasn't too hard, just needed to get the right motivation," Alec replied. "Magnus talks about you a lot."

"He's always been a chatty one," she nodded.

"Can't help the fact that my mouth has so many good uses," Magnus said. He winked at Alec and walked over, draping an arm across his shoulder. "Let's see, you've met Raphael, Ragnor, Camille, and Catarina. All that's left is Woolsey...where is he?"

"Stopped off to visit Raf's grave before he got here," Catarina answered.

Magnus nodded. "How about you and I get settled?" he looked at Alec. "I called the room with the view this time…" he dropped his voice to a soft whisper. "Figured we could use it later."

"I swear you're a nymphomaniac," Alec shook his head and helped get their bags and followed him inside.

Magnus opened the door to their room and set his things on the floor by the closet and walked over to the double doors that opened onto a small balcony and leaned against the railing.

"Nice view, and I'm not just talking about the scenery," Alec mused walking over.

He wrapped his arms around Magnus and rest his chin on his shoulder. "Jace is going to give me some serious shit when he finds out I lied."

"You regret it?" Magnus asked.

"Not in the slightest," he grinned and kissed his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

Comments always welcome ^.^

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

10.

"What are you doing out here?" Raphael asked.

He sat down next to Alec on the deck steps and offered him a drink. "Just water, you may be screwing Magnus but we don't advocate underage drinking."

"Don't like beer anyway," Alec replied. "Just needed some breathing room...are they always so…-"

"Touchy feely?" Raphael interrupted. "Yeah, they've all been together a long time. Magnus and Camille were together on and off for years. She dated Woolsey's older brother until he did in a car crash and after a mourning period she and Magnus got back together...he was going to propose to her."

"What made him change his mind?" Alec asked.

"They broke up before he got the chance and, then after flings coming out the wazoo, he met you," Raphael answered. "I like you way more than Camille by the way."

Alec smiled. "I like me more than Camille too."

"And you don't need to worry about Woolsey and Magnus, they used to be friends with benefits for awhile but that's all history," he added.

"Wait? What?" Alec asked.

"You didn't know?" Raphael asked.

"Eh no, I did not," he answered.

He looked over his shoulder where Magnus and Woolsey were currently sitting on the couch together. Woolsey had his arm slung over the back of Magnus's shoulder and was running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, well...now you do…" Raphael cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go see if Ragnor wants to go down to the lake…" He got up and went back inside.

* * *

"So, you and Woolsey huh?" Alec asked.

"What?" Magnus looked up from the magazine he was reading.

Everyone had gone down to the lake but Magnus declined and Alec wanted to stay behind since they hadn't really been alone together since they got to the cabin.

"Heard you and Woolsey were friends with benefits," he answered.

"Damn it Raphael," he sighed.

"So you weren't going to tell me?" Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Honestly...I was hoping you two would get along and then tell you when you guys were bros or something," Magnus admitted.

"Anyone else here that you've slept with I need to know about?" Alec asked.

"Aside from you, Camille and Woolsey?...No, not at all ," Magnus answered.

"How do I know you're not just lying?"

Magnus set his magazine down and got up walking over to him. "Because I will never lie about the number of people I've slept with, and I wouldn't lie about who I've slept with. Not to you…" he leaned down and kissed him. "Course if my words don't move you~"

He got on his knees and pulled down Alec's sweats. "Commando?"

"Didn't feel like putting on boxers," Alec shrugged, leaning against the counter.

Magnus leaned forward and licked him from base to tip before taking him into his mouth and sucking slowly. Alec bit his lip and tangled his fingers into his hair. He squeezed a little as Magnus took him deeper into his mouth and licked the tip.

"Fuck, as much as I love this, I'd much rather bend you over the counter," Alec groaned.

Magnus sat back on his heels. "You know if they find out, we'll be banned from going to the kitchen together."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Alec replied.

Magnus stood up and pulled his shorts down to his thighs and leaned against the counter. He reached under the counter and grinned handing him a packet of lube.

"...You keep lube under the counter?" Alec asked.

"Never hurts to be prepared," he answered.

"You ever let Woolsey do this?" Alec coating his length. He knew he probably shouldn't be asking, but it sort of just slipped out.

"What happens if I say yes?" Magnus asked.

"Guess I'll just have to punish you for it later," he answered, slowly easing in. He gripped his hips and pulled out when he was halfway in and thrust in. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "It never ceases to amaze me how you're always so damn tight."

"I can squat 230lbs, keeps my ass nice and perky," Magnus winked at him over his shoulder.

"Your ass will be perfect no matter what," Alec chuckled and started thrusting slowly. "Course you know, the guy attached to said ass isn't half bad either."

Magnus bit his lip and leaned for a little more. "Fuuuuck right there," he moaned as Alec brushed right against his prostate.

"Oh? Here?" Alec struck it dead on and then slowly down, purposely avoiding it.

"Ohhhhh you dick," Magnus half whined half groaned and thrust back a little.

Alec kissed his shoulder. "Who? Me?" he asked innocently.

He alternated between thrusting against his prostate and slowing down to small thrusts. He kissed his neck and sucked on it as he thrust.

"S….So close…" Magnus moaned.

"Already?" Alec teased.

"Can't help it...I get extra horny around you, must be your-" he swore as Alec thrust hard against his prostate. "Damn teenage hormones…."

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled out. "Turn around."

Magnus did so and sat on the counter. Alec pulled him forward a little and gripped his thighs as he thrust back in. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck.

"God I love you," Alec moaned.

"Love you...too!" Magnus cried out and clenched as he came.

Alec came a few thrusts later and leaned his forehead on his shoulder. "Should've….worn a condom…"

"Next time," Magnus panted and kissed his cheek.

Alec wet a towel and cleaned their mess up. "We should go shower."

"Shower sex?" Magnus asked, pulling his shorts up and following him upstairs to their room.

"No argument on my part," Alec answered, reaching out and squeezing his ass.

* * *

"Someone looks thoroughly," Woolsey chuckled as Magnus walked into the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Thanks," Magnus said taking the bottle. "And Alec and I just had sex...for the past three hours." He grinned.

"So you and the little blue eyed boy toy are really serious huh?" Woolsey asked. "No hesitation?"

"First off, he's not a boy toy. I'm starting to think he's like some sort of sex God. And nope, none whatsoever. I mean, I do think he could do better, he's so smart and funny...and I mean, you know how I can be…" Magnus drank some of the beer.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you Magnus, you know that," Woolsey told him. "Hell you and I would probably be together if we didn't have so many problems."

"We'd break up after forty eight hours," Magnus smiled. "Course, the sex was great."

"But Alec is better?"

"Oh yeah. I mean he can do this thing with his fingers, and his tongue, and…" Magnus trailed off and drank some of his beer. "We were gonna do another round but his brother called so we had to stop...was gonna ride him so hard."

"Can we go one day without you two talking about your sex lives?" Ragnor asked, walking into the kitchen.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Just because your boyfriend's asexual and you two have no sex doesn't mean we have to be boring."

"We have sex," Ragnor pointed out. "But not so much sex that we go bow legged for three days."

"Sure," Magnus nodded.

He set his empty bottle in the sink. "I'm gonna head back upstairs. See if Alec's off the phone."

He stretched as he walked upstairs and walked into the bedroom. Alec was lying on his back on the bed with his phone against his ear, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

Magnus sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're being dramatic Jace...I told a small lie, there is no need to get all bent out of shape about this, no. Jace. Do not pull the parent card. I swear to-" Alec blinked and sat up holding his phone. "The fucker hung up on me."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Jace being a dick, he found out I wasn't at Simon's and figured out I was with you so now he's going to call our parents."

Alec covered his face and groaned.

"Does...that mean we have to break up?" Magnus asked.

"No, they most likely won't believe him, Jace hasn't always been the most honest person and look if they do get….suspicious we can just say that you're someone I'm tutoring to make a little extra cash...because, it's not really a lie. I am tutoring you," Alec answered.

He moved over and patted the spot next to him. Magnus laid down next to him and Alec put his arm around him.

"Besides, I'm the one who got you into bed, not the other way around," Alec pointed out.

"I was also pretty drunk," Magnus added.

"That makes it sound like a took advantage of you," Alec replied.

"Sweet pea, you can take advantage of me any day," Magnus told him. "Anytime, and anywhere."

"Careful I don't take you up on that," Alec smiled, leaning over so he could give him a kiss. "Because I'll do that."

"No arguments on my part," Magnus replied, kissing back.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

Comments always welcome ^.^

I'm not really sure what Ragnor's sexuality is so I just made him demi-sexual because it seems to fit in my head lol. And of course Raphael is asexual~

Thanks to xLittleFoolsx for betaing

11.

Alec facep lanted onto the couch in Magnus's living room and groaned into the pillow. Ragnor glanced up from his coffee and looked at Magnus.

"Your boyfriend, your problem," he said, getting up.

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked over. "What's the matter sweet pea?" He sat down and Alec moved to bury his face into Magnus's thigh.

"My parents want dinner…with me…and Jace…and you…" he mumbled. "Tonight…"

"Is that bad?" Magnus asked.

"It's not good," Alec answered. "At some point my parents are going to speak to you alone and demand that you cease to see me…They're very particular about who we date and twenty-two-year-old male fashion majors are not a part of that image."

"…Is it part of your image?" Magnus asked, combing his fingers through his hair.

"You're part of my life," Alec answered, leaning up and giving him a kiss. "But…my life may be going straight to hell now…"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Magnus replied. "Your parents may wind up liking me."

"When pigs fly," Alec snorted.

Magnus pulled his fingers out of his hair and Alec winced before sitting up."I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" Magnus asked.

"They want me with someone…-"

"Smart?" Magnus interrupted. "More cultured I assume? Maybe with a pair of breasts?"

"...Well…" Alec scratched the back of his neck. "You're not wrong…"

"So...is this the part where you tell me I don't need to come to the meet your parents at dinner? That it'll be boring and I won't have any fun?" Magnus stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I don't want them to scrutinize you," Alec answered.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Alec, I've been scrutinized my entire life. Being bisexual I get it from both sides."

"I just meant that they won't judge you just for being bisexual, they'll judge you for the choices you made, what you're studying-"

"Alec, if you don't want me to go, just say so," Magnus sighed. "You don't need to keep making excuses. My feelings won't be hurt. I get it, you're not ready to face your parents about this then," he shrugged. "You're not ready."

"I'm sorry," Alec looked at his hands.

Magnus walked over and kissed his cheek. "Don't be sorry. You just try to have a good time okay? I'll drag Ragnor and Raphael to the bar or something and when you get back I'll be nice and hammered so you can take advantage of me."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'd take advantage of you even if you were sober." He gave him a kiss. "You know I love you right?"

"I know sweet pea," Magnus smiled. "Now go make yourself look nice and smell less like fear for your parents."

Alec gave him another kiss before getting up and heading back to Jace's building to shower and change.

"You went to see Magnus?" he asked, glancing up from his text book.

"You'll be happy to know that he won't be joining us for dinner," Alec answered, looking for a nice pair of jeans. "He has other plans."

"And you're not jumping at the chance to join him?" Jace asked. "I'm surprised."

"Well seeing as you told our parents about my relationship that I wasn't even ready to announce to the entire world, and told them I was gay, I don't really have a choice to skip out tonight," Alec answered sharply. "That was a low blow Jace and you know it."

"You'll thank me when you're older Alec," Jace called after him.

Alec flipped him off and went into his room.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet this evening," Robert said, setting down his wine glass. "Why don't you tell us about this Magnus man you've been seeing."

"Promise you won't press charges?" He asked.

"Alexander, watch your tone," Maryse told him.

He refrained from rolling his eyes and picked at his napkin. "He's nice...Sweet actually. He's getting a double major. Fashion and business."

"Oh? How did you two meet?" Robert asked.

"I was tutoring him for some extra money," Alec answered. "He has trouble with concentration but once he get focused he's actually pretty smart."

"He'd be better off being someone's trophy husband," Jace snorted, picking up his drink.

"Well then I guess he can be mine one day," Alec replied without thinking.

"So you two are in a relationship?" Maryse asked, raising an eyebrow. "Alexander, the man is twenty-two, he should know better than to sleep with someone underage."

"Trust me, he does," Alec told her. "He was drunk the first time and...I was the one who made the first move. He kicked me out the next morning when he found out I was under 18. Had a panic attack about it and everything and the first time and only times we had sex were after I turned seventeen when we were in new york for spring break."

"Clearly, living with your brother at college isn't giving you the proper social life that you need," Maryse said once he finished. "I think it'd be best if you came home with us."

"What?" Alec blinked.

"Living here with Jace is nothing but a bad influence. Jace should've kept a better eye on you and you know better than to do things like this Alexander," she replied.

"This isn't Jace's fault," Alec said. "He didn't even know anything about it. He only found out two months ago. And living with him hasn't influenced anything. I'm smarter than he is. This isn't a phase mom. I'm gay. Your youngest son likes dick."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Maryse said. "Lower you voice."

"Why? Don't want everyone to know you have a gay son?" he asked a little louder. "Are you ashamed?"

He stood up and shook his head. "I'm not going back home with you. I'm going to stay here, with Jace or Magnus. Preferably Magnus since Jace doesn't seem to know how to keep his mouth shut about other people's private business."

Alec waved for a cab and gave the driver Magnus's address and got in. He saw Magnus sitting outside on the steps with Ragnor and Raphael. Raphael was smoking a cigarette and taking sips from the bottle of beer he and Ragnor were sharing.

Magnus's drink of choice was orange.

He paid the driver and got out.

"Alec," Magnus smiled then frowned, seeing his expression. "You look like you could use a drink."

"How about three shots of tequila," he said, walking over and sitting between his legs. "Just...ignore me.." he laid his head on his thigh and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"I might have said I'm gay and that I like dicks to my mother in a public place...before storming out in a huff," he answered, hiding his face with his jacket. "Not my best moment."

"Oh sweet pea," Magnus chuckled a little bit. "Pretty sure that's not the worst thing you could've done."

"Oh yeah? How did you tell your parents you were bi?" Alec asked. "Bet they were accepting and happy."

"My mother hung herself and my step father tried to drown me," Magnus answered, picking up his drink.

"Oh...fuck...I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Alec trailed off awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," Magnus assured him. "You were bound to find out sooner or later. I wound up staying with Ragnor and his parents after that."

"How'd your family take it?" Alec asked, looking at Ragnor.

"Well, my parent's didn't really care. I'm more demi-sexual than anything," he answered. "Guys, girls, doesn't really matter to me..dated Cat for a little bit before Raphael and I got together."

"And I'm asexual so...I have no gender preference so long as you're annoying," Raphael told him. "My mother, may she rest in peace, wasn't too upset about it. She was more upset that she wouldn't be getting grandchildren."

"Pretty sure my mother is going to get your address and drag me on a plane back to Europe," Alec sighed.

"She's probably just in shock," Magnus replied. "I'm sure if you give her some space she'll come around."

"Fifty dollars says you're wrong," Alec said, sitting up. "What are you drinking anyway?"

"It's a rum swizzle. Had one when we took a group trip to Bermuda and loved it," he answered. "Wanna try it?"

"I'm not twenty one," Alec reminded.

"I think you've earned a taste," Magnus answered, offering the cup.

Alec took the cup and sniffed it before drinking a little bit and coughing. "By the Angels that's strong."

"It's got two different type of rum in it," he answered, taking the cup. "It get's better."

Alec shook his head and leaned back against him. "I think I'll just stick to domestic."

Magnus kissed his cheek. "Big baby."

"Oh I'm big alright," he winked.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Come on Raph. Let's leave these two to get to their sexual flirtation."

They stood up and went back into the apartment leaving Magnus and Alec outside. He took off his tie and sighed.

"How was your evening?" he asked.

"It was nice. We went to the movies, got some dinner afterwards, got back here about an hour ago," he answered. "It was nice, but I missed you."

"Missed you too," Alec said, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm gonna go inside and change. Back in a bit okay?"

Magnus nodded and let him go and leaned back against the steps while Alec went inside.

"You must be Magnus."

He looked up and saw an older man standing a few inches in front of him. He sat up and little and nodded.

"I'm Alexander's father," he added. "Robert Lightwood."

"O...Oh...um...hello," Magnus stammered a little. "Alec's inside if you want me to go get him."

"I don't think he want's to see me right now...do you mind if I have a seat?" he asked.

Magnus nodded and moved over to give him room. He folded his hands in his lap a little awkwardly.

"I must say, I am honestly surprised that Alexander would do something like this. Be with someone...of your age that is. I do not say that to be insulting, it's only that as much as Alec likes to say our life is all about the perfect family image, he plays into it more than he likes to admit," he started. "His mother didn't want him to come out here with Jace. He didn't want to either. I had to bribe him you know? He may be the younger brother but he acted more like an older brother than Jace does."

Magnus stayed quiet as he talked.

"I wanted Alexander to be happy. And he never was, not after Isabelle left and not after Jace was all set to leave for college. You only want the best for your child when you're a parent. And you want them to be happy. Of course that means one will cancel the other out."

"Very true," Magnus smiled a little bit.

"He's happy with you, you know," Robert said, looking at him.

"Pardon?" Magnus asked a little surprised.

"He's happy with you. He's relaxed...he's comfortable," Robert answered. "And, that's all I want for him: to be happy and if that's with you then so be it."

"Do you mean that?" Alec asked, walking down the steps.

Robert stood up. "Of course I do Alexander. I could care less that you're gay. As long as you're happy and comfortable that's all I want for you. Now, I should get going. Your mother is going to wonder where I am. Don't worry about having to come home with us, and...if you plan to stay with Magnus, at least check in from time to time alright?"

"Yes sir," Alec nodded.

"Magnus. It was nice meeting you," Robert said.

"You too sir," Magnus replied, standing up.

Robert jogged across the street to his car and waved before getting in and driving off. Alec held the door open for Magnus as he walked inside.

"Guess this means we have my father's blessing," He said, shutting the door.

"Feel better?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Alec nodded and put his arm around him. "I think Ragnor and Raphael went into his room...wanna put on a movie and make out on the couch?"

"One of these days we'll need to watch an actual movie together," Magnus smiled, leading him upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :) I just wanted to let you guys know I am also posting some works on Archive of our own. Same username and all :3

I'm sure you can all use your imaginations as to whats in the bag~

Also I just realized that since Alec is 18 now that makes about 26 XD my bad (he was twenty two when they met)

Comments always welcome ^.^

12.

"Morning birthday boy," Magnus smiled as Alec stumbled into the kitchen.

Alec made some semblance of a reply and went straight for the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and leaned against the counter.

"Please no mention of my birthday at all," Alec said finally. "I just want to act like it's a normal day. Please."

"So...no birthday blow job? Or birthday sex?" Magnus asked. "Or birthday pancakes?"

"Can I have all three of those things? And then act like it's a normal day?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Only if you tell me why you'd like to act like it's a normal day and not your birthday," Magnus answered, getting a bottle of syrup from the fridge and butter.

Alec sat at the counter and watched him go back to the pancakes. He watched him quietly for a little bit.

"Wait, you said birthday sex," Alec blinked.

"Finally caught that didn't you," Magnus chuckled. "I mean, you are eighteen now...You're an adult. But you have to wait until I give you your present."

Alec pouted. "But, sex…"

"You can wait a couple more hours," Magnus smiled, setting a plate of pancakes down in front him. "Besides, everyone else wants to give your your present."

Alec drank some of his coffee. "Okay okay...but you don't like have anything else planned do you? No parties? No singing happy birthday?"

"Relax Alec. Jace filled me in on your feelings about your birthday," Magnus said, sitting next to him with his own plate. "No parties, no surprises. We will be having lunch with the others so they can give your presents, even Jace is going to be there."

"I find that hard to believe," Alec replied.

"Maybe you should give him a break...he's trying to be supportive Alec," Magnus said. "He's making an effort."

"And I'm not?" Alec asked.

"...He's making more of an effort than you," Magnus answered carefully.

"Forgive me if I'm still peeved at the fact that my elder brother told our parents I was gay before I was even ready to come out of the fucking closet," Alec replied sarcastically.

"Alec, Jace did because he cares about you. I'd be a bit freaked out if I suddenly found out someone I care about was gay and sleeping with someone older than they were," Magnus said.

Alec got up and grabbed his phone off the counter as he it started ringing. He started to say something but thought better of it and answered his phone as he went outside.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Happy Birthday Alec," Isabelle greeted. "Feel old yet? You and Magnus do the deed?"

"No and...no," he answered, sitting on the steps.

"I know that voice, what happened?" she asked.

"Just Magnus being right and me being a sarcastic ass," he answered. "He made me pancakes Iz. Blueberry pancakes for my birthday and I was an asshole. Fucking hate my birthday."

"What were you talking about?" Isabelle asked.

"He and his….well I guess our friends? I don't know, they were his friends before, anyway, we're meeting them for a birthday lunch so they give me some presents and he said Jace was coming and I said I was surprised and Magnus brought up about how Jace was trying to make amends and stuff...and that I should give him a break because Jace is sorry and that I should go easy on him and-"

"You were a sarcastic ass?" she interrupted.

"Pretty much…" he answered. "He's right though. I'm not giving Jace a chance...And I should at least try…"

"Seems like the smart idea," she nodded. "Also, Magnus has my birthday present for you. Hope you like it.."

"Talk to you later?" he asked.

"Yep. Try not to bite anyone's head off birthday boy," she answered.

He hung up and went back inside. He hugged Magnus from behind and kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry I'm a sarcastic asshole," he apologized. "Forgive me?"

Magnus turned around to face him. "You only get so many free passes."

"I'm sure I can make it up to you," Alec kissed him again. "Birthday boys get to do whatever they want."

"And what is it that you want?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For you to not think of me as a sarcastic asshole for at least one day," Alec answered. "And maybe some kisses, in the shower."

"I can do shower kisses," Magnus replied, leaning into kiss him.

Alec took his hands and led him back to the bathroom. He started the shower and got the water to the right temperature and turned around to pull off his clothes.

"I think I'm gonna get some tattoos," Alec said, once they were under the water. "One on my back, one on my arm, and one right here on my hip."

"You get my name tattooed anywhere on your body and I will kick you out faster than we did the first time we slept together," Magnus told him.

"Not even 'This body belong to Magnus Bane'?" Alec teased.

"What? You really want to permanently tattoo my name somewhere on your body?" Magnus asked.

"Well yeah, I love you...I figure if we're going to be together, why not?" Alec answered.

"Just how long do you think we'll be together?" Magnus asked, getting the soap.

"My hope is a long time," Alec answered. "I mean...we've already been together what? Almost a year now?"

Magnus nodded. "Just about," he replied moving to get on his knees in front of him. He wrapped his hand around his length and started stroking him. "It'll be a year sometime around November I believe."

"Hmm," Alec leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes. "We should pin down a day...that way we can have an anniversary." He reached down and fisted some of Magnus's hair as he took him into his mouth.

Magnus took a deep breath and took him into his mouth all the way to the base. Alec groaned and thrust his hips a pulled back and settled more comfortably on his knees.

"You wanna fuck my mouth don't you," Magnus said sucking on Alec's thigh.

"It's a nice thought," Alec chuckled.

"Like you said. Birthday boy's get to do what they want," Magnus replied.

He widened his mouth and closed his eyes as Alec tangled his left hand in his hair while his other hand guided his member into Magnus's mouth. He bit his lip at the warm heat and slowly started thrusting into his mouth.

"Your mouth feels just as good as your ass you know that?" Alec groaned picking up speed. "Warm...and soft...fuck...sometimes I wish I could keep you all to myself."

Magnus made a pleased noise. Alec started making longer, deeper thrusts. He buried both hands in Magnus's hair. Holding his head in place as he thrust harder. Sliding down his throat and back out. Feeling his muscles tense and relax. Teeth lightly scraping, not enough to hurt but enough to make him shudder and moan.

He came after a few more thrusts. Buried in his mouth all the way to the base. He shuddered and slowly pulled out.

"You okay?" he asked catching his breath.

Magnus nodded and wiped his mouth. "Can't remember the last time I did that...makes my throat feel raw…worth it though."

He stood up and Alec wrapped his arms around him giving him a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Alec," Magnus replied kissing him back.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Alec," Catarina said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Cat," he replied hugging her back. "You know you guys didn't have to do anything...or get me anything…"

"Oh shut up and enjoy it," Raphael said hugging him as soon as Catarina let Alec go.

"Bossy much," Alec chuckled as they parted.

"How's it feel to be eighteen? You and Magnus celebrate yet?" he asked as they walked to the table.

"Not til later apparently," Alec answered.

"Happy birthday Alec," Ragnor greeted. He handed him a bag. "From me and Raphael."

Alec took the bag as he sat down and peeked inside. He looked up at both men with a raised eyebrow. "Are you guys doing gag gifts or something?"

"Nope," Ragnor picked up his drink. "We all know what's going to happen with you and Magnus tonight. Gotta make sure you get your full birthday's worth."

"He's going to hate you so much," Alec laughed a little and closed the bag.

"Look who I found outside looking like a lost duck," Magnus said walking over with Jace.

"Hey…" Jace nodded in greeting. "Mom and dad….okay dad says happy birthday…"

"Well don't just stand there, have a seat," Catarina said motioning to an empty chair.

"Right," Jace sat down in the chair next to Alec's left and Magnus sat on his right.

He kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. "See? Not so bad."

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and reached for his water. "Let's see how the rest of the lunch progresses."

He blinked as a small box was, gently, dropped on the table in front of him. He tried not make a face as Woolsey bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus's cheek. He knew the blond did it to try and get a rise out of him. He really hated that Magnus told Woolsey about Alec's little jealousy thing.

"Happy birthday Alec. Feel old yet?" Woolsey asked sitting next to Magnus.

"Nope. I'm young, virile," he draped his arm across the back of Magnus's chair. "And hot as fuck."

Jace snorted.

"What?" Alec asked looking at him.

"Nothing, just the fact that you think you're hot shit. I mean, obviously I'm the hot one of the family," Jace answered.

"Not everyone likes blonde's," Alec said rolling his eyes.

"As I recall, your boyfriend does," Jace replied drinking some water. .

"Jace, shut up," Magnus said. "It's Alec's birthday let's not-"

"No, I wanna hear what he has to say," Alec interrupted. "I'm very curious."

Jace shook his head. "Forget about it...Listen I should go...I just wanted to stop by and give you your present." He set a small bag on the table and got up. "I'll call you later."

Alec frowned but let him go.

"Well, that was eventful," Ragnor mused.

Magnus shot him a withering glare.

* * *

"Are you ready for dessert?" Magnus asked.

"If it what I think it is, then I am so ready," Alec answered. "Please tell me it is what I think it is."

"Depends, what do you think it will be?" Magnus asked.

"I'm hoping you naked with birthday cake, red velvet with the really good cream cheese frosting," Alec answered.

"Well, I have cake...But I'm not naked, at least not yet," Magnus teased walking into the bedroom.

He joined Alec on the bed and grabbed his lighter off the nightstand and lit the single candle in the middle of the cake.

"Took me all day to get it right," he said. "Now blow out your candle and make a wish."

"I don't need to make a wish, I got everything I want...well...except you naked but I don't to wish for that to happen," Alec winked.

He blew out the candle and leaned over to kiss Magnus. He took the cake from him and sat back against the headboard holding the desert in his lap.

"Come on, take off your clothes so we can eat cake naked and then finally have birthday sex," Alec said.

"Alright, only because you've been so patient," Magnus replied getting up. He took his time undressing and got back in bed.

Alec set the cake down and instead pulled Magnus into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Much better."

"Cake first," Magnus said reaching over to get the forks. "Then sex."

"Or...we could do both. Have cake, and have sex," Alec replied stroking his thighs. "I've always wanted to try it."

"What? Having sex while eating?" Magnus asked. "Ive done that once."

"Oh?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You don't want to hear about it though…" Magnus replied. "It was...a long time about ago and it's your birthday and I don't want to piss you off."

"No...I wanna hear about it," Alec said sitting up a little more. "You hardly talk about your past….was it an old boyfriend?"

"No...a professor from my freshman year...My psych 101 professor I think. Thought he was cute and you know it wasn't even to like get my grades up or anything...we sort of dated after the semester was over and it was over christmas break and we pretty much had sex. Not for the whole break, just like the first two or three days. I think at one point we thought about dragging a cooler into the bedroom. But that was when I was like 19, and I had a lot more stamina."

"Oh come on, you have lots of stamina," Alec replied.

"Not like I used to," Magnus said shaking his head.

"I will prove you wrong," Alec replied kissing his shoulder. "We are going to go on a trip after you graduate and we are going to have so much sex, I'm going to make sure that you walk around completely naked so I can just bend you over and fuck you where ever I want."

"And just where will this be hmm?" Magnus asked.

"My parents have a small vacation house by the beach. No one uses it," Alec answered. "We could go there. Not tell anyone, just pack essentials and fly there."

He reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer. "Just you..and me. No phones, TV's, radio...just us."

Magnus groaned softly as he worked in two fingers thrusting, curling and thrusting his fingers. He let his forehead rest on Alec's shoulder and bit his lip.

"Just us huh? No one else?" he breathed deeply as Alec added a third.

Alec shook his head and removed his fingers. He covered his member in lube and lined up with his hole and slowly eased in inch by inch.

He dragged his finger through the frosting and held it to Magnus's lips. He watched him suck the frosting off and kissed him afterward tasting the cream on his lips and in his mouth.

"Happy Birthday Alexander," Magnus murmured.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

I'm sure you can all use your imaginations as to whats in the bag~

Also I just realized that since Alec is 18 now that makes Magnus about 26 XD my bad (he was twenty two when they met)

Comments always welcome ^.^

13.

"Magnus, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for your own graduation," Alec said, knocking on the bedroom door.

"I can't find my pants. The blue ones with the rhinestones on the back pockets." Magnus replied.

"You could just wear boxers, no one would notice under your gown," Alec pointed out. He opened the door and leaned in the doorway. "Could just go completely naked."

"If we weren't going out to dinner afterwards I would," Magnus said, putting his hands on his hips. "But I really need to find those jeans. I paid good money for them."

"Did you maybe leave them in the shopping bag?" Alec asked, picking up the one by the bedroom door. "Like you tend to do."

"What would I do without you?" Magnus kissed him and took the bag. He took out the jeans and took all the tags off and pulled them on.

"You have such an amazing ass," Alec said, walking over.

"I know," Magnus winked and grabbed his bag. "And no we don't have time for a quickie so don't even try it."

"You know me too well," Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. "S'okay though. Cause now we can have sex whenever we want. And, we're going to go on our trip this weekend right? A week in total paradise."

"Your last taste of freedom before you start college," Magnus teased. "I still can't believe you want to go for business."

"Well I do," Alec replied, walking out of the apartment with him. "And while I do that, you will build your fashion empire."

"I think for now I'll just start out being a freelance designer. There's a spot up for rent and Ragnor offered to help me get it all cleaned up. I have enough saved to cover the rent for a couple months. Isabelle said she'd model some of the designs I already have made...fingers crossed it'll work out."

"I have no doubt that it won't," Alec smiled, squeezing his hand. "And you have my support all the way."

* * *

"You know, I'm glad we have a lawyer in the family now," Isabelle said, giving Jace a hug. "Means I can call you when I get into trouble."

Alec rolled his eyes. "He has to take the bar exam first Izzy."

"Oh, take the bar exam so you can bail me out of my legal problems," she added, punching his arm.

"Ow, Jeez," Jace rubbed his arm. "For a girl you hit really hard."

"Where's Magnus?" Isabelle asked. "I took lots of pictures when he walked. He's so photogenic."

"What about me?" Jace frowned.

"Oh I got some of you too," she told him.

"He's around here somewhere," Alec answered. "I just wanted to come give my congratulations before Mom and Dad came over."

"Better hurry, I think I see her," Isabelle said, looking over his shoulder.

"I will see you both at the apartment later," Alec replied. He gave Jace another hug before going to look for Magnus.

He snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. "How does it feel to be a college graduate?"

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Magnus answered, turning to face him.

Alec snaked his hands inside Magnus's graduation gown. "Red is definitely your color."

"Crimson babe," Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Sorry, sorry crimson," Alec leaned in to kiss him.

"I just realized something…." Magnus pouted.

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"You're the same height as me…" He answered. "You're starting college in January...you're not my cute little high school sex-crazed boyfriend…" he pouted.

"I am still sex-crazed," Alec pointed out. "And if I'm not cute, then what am I?"

"Hot. Very very hot. You've got this sexy five o'clock shadow thing going on, and ever since you and Jace started working out, you're just getting all muscular and honestly, I've fantasized a few role play scenarios in my head with you being a burglar…" Magnus blushed at the confession and cleared his throat. "So...there's that."

"...We can totally do that," Alec said, pulling him closer. "Any other fantasies you have that you wanna share?"

"None that would be appropriate to discuss amongst teachers and students and your father…" Magnus answered.

"My father?" Alec asked.

"Yes...they're walking over here…" Magnus answered.

Alec pulled away and ran a hand through his hair as his parents walked over. "Hey….thought you would be seeing Jace."

"I did….I just wanted to give my congratulations to Magnus. Alec mentioned you didn't really have family around…" Robert replied.

"No...Not really. My parents are dead…" Magnus said. "Well my mother and stepfather anyway...my real father wasn't as nice as you are."

Robert chuckled. "I think most would say I'm not that nice."

"You're nicer than mom…" Alec admitted. "She's not...too upset about me not joining is she?"

"Your mother will live," Robert answered. "You two have fun with your plans."

"We will, got it all planned out," Alec smiled and put his arm around Magnus. "Dinner and a movie before we meet up with everyone else for a couple drinks. Isabelle and I of course will only be drinking soda. Mainly because there's the possibility of needing designated drivers."

"College graduations. Best night of anyone's life," Robert chuckled. "Are you sure you don't mind letting Isabelle stay with the two of you over the weekend?"

"We can drop her off on our way to the airport on sunday night," Alec answered. "It'll be fun. She and Magnus will talk about things I have no clue about."

"Well then, I'll let you two go. Congratulations Magnus," Robert told them before he left.

"So what are these plans your father mentioned?" Magnus asked as they walked to his car.

"Like I said, dinner and a movie," Alec answered, getting the keys for him. "It's a secret as to where though."

Magnus set his cap and gown on the back seat and grabbed his bag to touch up his makeup and got in the passenger seat.

Alec got out after they got to the restaurant and went around to open Magnus's door and took his hand as they walked inside.

"...Isn't this the place we went to on our first official date?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not...proposing or anything are you?"

"What? No," Alec shook his head.

"Oh good, I..I mean not that I wouldn't marry you...because I would. Just, this is too cliche for my taste," Magnus replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not that cliche either," Alec said, holding the door open for him.

* * *

"Okay Alec. Truth or dare?" Isabelle grinned as she picked up his soda.

"Truth," he answered.

"Wimp…" She pouted. "Fine. Is it true that you stalked Magnus for weeks before you two got together?"

"Stalked is...such a strong word…" Alec blushed embarrassed. " I prefer the term, happened to bump into him every other day…."

"Stalker," she teased. "Your turn."

He rolled his eyes. "Truth or dare Raphael?"

"Dare," Raphael answered.

"I dare you to let Magnus put makeup on you," Alec smiled. "Lipstick, eyeshadow, the works."

"No pink," Raphael said, pointing at Magnus. "I mean it."

"Oh you're no fun," Magnus replied, getting up to get his makeup bag.

Isabelle smiled and leaned against Alec covering her mouth as she yawned. He poked her nose. "Someone should get some sleep."

"Not sleepy," she replied, yawning again.

"Come on, everyone will still be here in the morning," he said, getting up and helping her stand. "Say good night."

"Goodnight…" She pouted a little and he walked her to the guest bedroom.

"Magnus is such a good influence on you," Isabelle said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Alec asked, helping her get her shoes off.

"You're happy," She answered. "I've never seen you smile so much, or laugh, or just have fun. It's weird. But it's also good you know? I'm happy that you're happy."

"You should get some sleep," he got up. "I'll make pancakes in the morning."

"You're an awesome brother," she added as he walked out.

He shut the door behind him and shook his head as he walked back to the living room. He stopped and blinked, raising an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Camille dared Jace and Magnus to make out for four minutes," Raphael answered. "So far it's been a minute and a half and they haven't come up for air."

Alec nodded. "Well I'm gonna go outside for a bit. Wanna join me?"

"Why not," Raphael shrugged.

They grabbed their coats and walked downstairs to sit on the apartment's front steps and Alec pulled out the pack of cigarettes in his coat pocket.

"Want one?" He asked, holding out the pack to Raphael.

"I'll stick to beer," Raphael answered, leaning against one of the stoops. "Didn't know you smoked."

"Bad habit," Alec replied. "I try to do it outside, or sit in the windowsill which winds up giving Magnus a heart attack when I do it at three in the morning."

Raphael chuckled. "I'd pay to see that."

"You'd pay to see my boyfriend have a heart attack?" Alec asked.

"Nothing phases him," Raphael shrugged. "He hardly gets all flustered or worked up about anything."

"I'm going to stop you there because that is a lie," Alec said, blowing out some smoke. "Magnus gets flustered all the time."

"Sex doesn't count," Raphael replied. "Everyone gets flustered during sex."

"Thought you were asexual," Alec said.

"What? Just because I'm asexual doesn't mean I'm celibate," Raphael replied, drinking some of his beer.

"I never said that," Alec pointed out. "I've heard you and Ragnor...well I've heard Ragnor. He's a loud one isn't he?"

"No worse than Magnus," Raphael pointed out.

"He's not that loud," Alec replied. "He's more...okay, he's loud."

Raphael finished off his beer and stood up. "We should head back up. Who knows what they'll get up to without a mediator."

"You're right," Alec put out his cigarette and followed him back upstairs to the apartment.

"Sweet pea," Magnus giggled and held out his hands. "Where'd you go?"

"Outside for some fresh air," he stepped over Jace, who was lying on the floor, and sat down next to Magnus only to wind up with a lap full of him instead.

"You were smoking again," Magnus said against his neck.

"I was," Alec replied.

"That's a very bad boy," Magnus looked up at him.

Alec chuckled. "Yes. I was a very bad boy, and you're going to have a very bad hangover in the morning."

"Carry me to bed?" He asked. "I'll let you have your way with me."

Alec kissed his cheek. "I don't think you're up for ravishing tonight. You've had a few too many drinks and you'll just pass out in the middle of it like you did New Years."

"I did not pass out," Magnus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. "I fell asleep. Big difference."

Alec picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. "You passed out babe." He sat down on the bed and kissed his temple. "S'okay though. More than made up for it the next morning.'

"You bet your ass I did," Magnus giggled and moved to lay on the bed.

Alec got his shoes off and helped him get out of his clothes and situated into bed. He got in after him and turned out the light. He kissed his neck and wrapped an arm around him.

"Alec…"

"Hmm?"

"...I think I'm gonna puke…"

Alec rolled over. "I'll get the trashcan."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obivously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

So this is a filler chapter lol enjoy :)

Comments always welcome ^.^

14.

"That was the worst flight ever," Magnus said, "Four crying babies, and one dog."

"I'm sure we can do something to make up for it," Alec replied, taking out his keys as they walked onto the porch of the beach house.

"I just want to shower and go to sleep at this point," Magnus admitted.

Alec nodded. "You go on ahead. I just need to do a quick check of the house."

"You're not going to join me?" Magnus pouted a little bit.

"There will be plenty of opportunities for that," Alec promised as he opened the front door. "We have a whole week to ourselves. And I plan to have my way with you all over the place."

"Now that sounds like an excellent vacation," Magnus replied, leaning in to kiss him. "Which way's the bedroom?"

"Down the hall and on the left," Alec answered, returning the kiss. "Where should I put the sleeping kitty?"

"He'll be fine on the couch if that's alright," Magnus answered, heading down the hallway to the bedroom.

Alec nodded and set the cat carrier on the couch and unzipped it. He chuckled as Chairman Meow came out and stretched before curling up on one of the plush red pillows.

"I see you've made yourself right at home," he scratched the feline behind the ears before going to check the house out.

He made a mental note to go grocery shopping in the morning as well as buy a few extra lightbulbs and cat food. Magnus had finished showering by the time he got to the bedroom. He was sitting in the bed braiding in his hair.

"I need to get a haircut," he said.

"I like the long hair," Alec replied, going to his suitcase. "Gives me something soft to grab on to."

Magnus rolled his eyes and watched him change. "I've never let it get this long, too hard to manage and keep up with."

"I'm sure there's some place around here that you can get it done if you must have it cut," Alec said, joining him in bed.

"Maybe I'll get it dyed too, or highlights," Magnus added, lying down with him.

"I think you're hair's fine just the way it is," Alec repeated, wrapping an arm around him. He kissed his collarbone. "Besides, it's soft and smells like flowers."

"It's my shampoo," Magnus yawned. "Supposed to be lavender."

"I like it." Alec reached over him to turn out the light.

"You just like pulling it," Magnus said, getting closer to him. "Night sweet pea."

"Night," Alec replied, kissing his cheek and closing his eyes.

* * *

"I could get used to this," Alec said, walking into the kitchen. He came up behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. "You look hot just wearing my t-shirt."

"Good morning to you too," Magnus replied. "I took the liberty of picking up some things for breakfast."

"I would've gone," Alec told him.

"You were so cute sleeping," Magnus replied. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm thinking breakfast first, then maybe you and I christen my mother's marble counters?" Alec mused, moving to get some coffee.

"Or we could start in the shower," Magnus replied. "That way we're feeling cleaner?"

Alec nodded and got plates down from the cabinet. "This is going to be a regular occurrence right?" He asked, sitting down. "You cooking breakfast in nothing but my t-shirts. Please say yes."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll just cook in my boxers," Magnus replied, walking over with their plates.

"Please let that happen," Alec said, taking his plate.

"Patience," Magnus replied. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I've got a whole week," Alec smiled. "I can be patient."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Magnus teased.

They finished eating breakfast and Alec helped clean up before following him down the hall to the master bathroom.

He pulled Magnus close by the hem of the t-shirt and kissed him. He ran his fingers under the shirt and stroked his skin.

"You are wearing too many clothes," Magnus said, pulling away.

"That can be easily changed," Alec replied, taking off his sweats and the shirt he was wearing. "Your turn."

Magnus took off his boxers first, the t-shirt landing on top in a heap on the floor. "Better?"

"Much." Alec backed him into the shower and reached for the knobs to turn on the water.

* * *

"You know...I never noticed how much Jace was right," Alec mused, running his fingers down Magnus's back.

"I'm assuming you have a reason for bringing him up while we're naked," Magnus replied.

"He mentioned that you'd be an excellent trophy husband," Alec told him. "As degrading a thought as it is. He's not wrong."

Magnus sat up on his elbows. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes," Alec answered leaning over and kissing him. "I will admit, when I look at you I do see sex on legs because you are gorgeous and sexy, and you know, I kinda like the idea of you being my trophy husband."

"Oh really?" Magnus aske, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really," Alec answered, moving closer. "Is it bad that I think that?"

"You're entitled to your opinions, but just know, I will not play nicely with the other wives if they start throwing themselves at you," Magnus told him.

"Is that jealousy in your voice?" Alec teased, moving his hand lower. "Because you know I'm gay. And I'm not sure I'd have this much fun and love someone else as much as I love you."

"Oh really?" Magnus asked. "You'd never love someone else as much as you love me?"

"I doubt it," Alec answered, kissing his way down his spine. "You're beautiful, smart-shut up you are-funny, creative and you make me happy."

Magnus rolled over to lie on his back and pulled Alec up for a kiss. "You're not so bad yourself, even if you are a sexed up teenager."

"You love it," Alec smiled.

"I do," Magnus replied. "Honestly, if I could go back and change the way we met, I wouldn't."

"You mean that?" Alec asked.

"Of course, I'd never lie to you," Magnus answered.

"Do you think...would you want to top?" Alec asked, blushing a little. "I mean...I know I always do and I mean if you don't want to you don't have to...I just thought I'd ask."

"You want me to top you?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "I have for a awhile actually. I just never knew how to ask you."

"Have you ever bottomed before?" Magnus asked.

"No...You'd be my first…" Alec admitted.

"You really want me to be your first?"

Alec nodded. "I would….if you want to."

"I do," Magnus replied. "But it'll take a lot of prep and maybe a trip to the store for more condoms and lube."

"So it seems," Alec kissed him again. "You hungry? I can whip us up something to eat."

"Food sounds like a very good plan," Magnus answered, stretching as Alec got up. "We'll need all our strength and fuel. You won't be able to walk when I'm through with you."

"So sure of yourself are you?" Alec smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am," Magnus answered.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is an idea a friend and I came up with. Obviously I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

So this is a filler chapter lol enjoy :)

Comments always welcome ^.^

A/N: So, I just wanted to post this little note because of a review I got, but I am in not way trying to portray Magnus as a slut. I know Magnus is not one, and I'm not trying to make it seem that way and if I am, I'm sorry. If it's bothering you please let me know and I'll do my best to work on it. Like I said, I'm not trying to portray Magnus in any way as a slut.

15.

"Fuck." Magnus gripped the counter with one hand while the other was tangled in Alec's hair. .

Alec squeezed his thighs as he continued, groaning as Magnus tugged his hair. He sat back and wiped his mouth before leaning down to kiss him.

"Told you doing it on the counter was going to be fun," he said once he pulled away.

"Less talk, more sex," Magnus replied.

"Yes, sir," Alec chuckled, kissing his way down his chest. He sucked a mark on his hip bone and went lower.

"Alec what the fuck?!"

Alec jerked back at the sound of Jace's voice and grunted as he fell off the counter and onto the floor. He gasped and coughed.

"My coccyx…" he groaned.

Magnus awkwardly fixed the towel he had and crossed his legs. Alec winced as he got to his feet.

"Jace...what are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked. "And why are you...doing whatever the hell you were doing on the kitchen counter? We eat there." He wrinkled his nose as Magnus got down.

"We were gonna wipe it down with disinfectant and bleach," Alec said rolling his eyes. "And we're here on vacation…no one ever uses it."

"Well you're going to have to leave because Clary and I are planning on staying here," Jace told him

"Fat chance. We're not going anywhere," Alec answered. "We were here first."

"Why don't we just share?" Magnus offered. "There's enough room right?"

"...I guess…" Alec nodded a little.

"Fine..I'll go tell Clary." He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen.

"Seriously? Couldn't just say no?" Alec said, looking at Magnus. "This was supposed to be our time."

"And it still can be," Magnus replied. "We can finish up in the bedroom, then shower and head down to the boardwalk. You can win me an oversized teddy bear."

"...Fine," Alec pouted a little and Magnus kissed his cheek.

"I'll blow you on the beach before we head home," Magnus added before going down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know...I think I need another kiss," Alec answered as they walked along the beach.

Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him. Alec pulled him closer and moved his hands down lower to squeeze his ass before pulling away.

"I am not looking forward to going home," Alec sighed.

"It won't be that bad," Magnus replied. "It's just your brother and his girlfriend. How bad can it be?"

"Clary is Jace's on and off girlfriend," Alec told him. "He almost flunked out of college because of her."

"Really? What happened?" Magnus asked.

"He won't admit it, but he fell head over heels for her and spent all his time with her and neglected his studies. Mom and Dad were going to stop paying for his classes unless he got his grades up, so he joined a study group and they wound up breaking up a couple weeks after that," Alec answered.

"How funny...that's how your brother and I met. He was really upset about it and we went for drinks afterwards and...yeah, we went to get drinks after and had a pretty good time," Magnus cleared his throat awkwardly.

"And what?" Alec asked. "You guys had drinks and what?"

"We had a good time?" Magnus answered.

"That's it? I know the way you both drink, you're telling me nothing happened?" Alec asked.

"You wouldn't find it interesting," Magnus told him as they walked onto the back porch.

"Wouldn't find what interesting?" Jace asked, walking out with a few beers.

"Magnus was just telling me about the first time you guys hung out and how you got drinks together," Alec answered.

"Oh yeah," Jace nodded. "That was pretty fun. My first and last gay experience too."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You made out with some random guy?"

"Actually, Magnus and I made out and he went down on me...he never told you?" Jace answered.

"No, Jace. I hadn't," Magnus said.

"Oh. Well then...I'm just going to go give one of these to Clary then," Jace said, walking away.

"So, were you planning on telling me that happened?" Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or were just going to keep that little tidbit to yourself?"

"Does it even matter?" Magnus asked. "It was so long ago...and it's not like it was a multiple occasion thing.,.just once or twice…"

"Twice? When the fuck was the second time?" Alec asked.

"...I don't know...a week before we got together...and everyone was getting drunk and messing around with everyone...but that was the last time I swear," Magnus answered.

"You blew my brother? Did you mess with Woolsey's brother too? Or am I the lucky one," Alec said sarcastically.

"We were drunk Alec. Are you really going to hold that against me?" Magnus asked. "Yes, I sucked your older brother's dick. I've sucked a lot of dicks."

"I'd rather not dwell on that," Alec said.

"You're kidding right?" Magnus replied. "What did you think when you started dating me? You knew I slept around Alec. You know I've slept with my professors. Does it really matter?"

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," Alec said. "After all, you did say you say you've slept with about fifty people."

"You asshole," Magnus replied. "You fucking asshole. I hope you enjoy getting to know your right hand again."

He went into the beach house and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hey Alec," Clary said, walking over with Jace.

"My boyfriend sucked your boyfriend'ds dick," Alec replied. "And next time you think about opening your mouth Jace, do everyone a favor and keep it shut."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back down the beach. He checked his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and bought a pack from the small convenience store before going back to the beach and sitting in the sand.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

I don't have Jace talking to Alec in this chapter for a reason and it's also short for a reason too lol

Comments always welcome ^.^

16.

"Magnus...Look I'm really sorry about what I said last night," Alec said, knocking on the bedroom door. "It was very uncalled for and I didn't mean it."

"Liar," Magnus replied, through the door.

"I'm not lying," Alec said. "I didn't mean it, and shouldn't've said that to you."

"Just admit that you meant it and I'll unlock the door," Magnus replied.

Alec took a deep breath and closed it. "Alright. Fine...I meant it. I was pissed and I have a right to be. You deliberately didn't tell me you gave my brother blow jobs, how was I supposed to act? Totally cool with it? Because I'm not. I am super not cool with it, because I am a jealous asshole who doesn't like to share and most definitely does not like the idea of you sucking Jace's dick. I mean, we don't know where he sticks that thing."

Alec took a step back as the door unlocked and Magnus opened it.

"See? Was that so hard?" Magnus asked.

"No...because I made you cry," Alec answered. "Now I feel like an even worse asshole."

"You may be an asshole at times, but you deserved to be upset," Magnus said. "I didn't tell you because Jace asked me not to tell you. He asked me not to tell anyone. He was curious and I was willing."

"Jace asked you to suck his dick and you said yes?" Alec asked slowly.

"Pretty much," Magnus answered. "Jace is pretty hot Alec. I didn't have you bending me over every available surface when he asked."

"So you sucked his dick because you were sexually frustrated?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What I'm trying to say is, we were not together, I have no obligation to tell you whose dick I've stuck in my mouth and whose I haven't," Magnus answered.

"You...are absolutely right," Alec said, nodding. "You don't have to tell me, and me getting upset about it doesn't make you want to tell me..."

"I don't mind telling you things if you want to know Alec," Magnus replied.

"But?" Alec asked.

"Your jealousy, while hot, is also...well…" Magnus sighed. "You get jealous at the drop of a hat."

"Okay...maybe I do have a slight jealousy problem," Alec said. "I can work on it...I just, I really like you and maybe I get a little worried that our relationship is running out of steam…"

"Why would you think our relationship is running out of steam?" Magnus asked.

Alec ran a hand through his hair. "We've been mainly having sex the entire time we were on this trip and we did walk down the boardwalk, but I wanted to do more you know? Maybe go swimming in the ocean…"

"I really doubt our relationship is running out of steam Alec," Magnus said. "The fact that you still get jealous when other people try to flirt with me proves that. And if you want to do more stuff we can, just preferably away from large bodies of water."

"Does this mean I don't have to get reacquainted with my right hand?" Alec asked, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist. "Now that we've had this talk…"

"The bed was a bit to empty without you," Magnus answered.

"I am sorry about what I said," Alec apologized. "And, any time I'm being a total dick, or getting way too jealous to be considered hot, you are within your right to put me in my place."

"Yeah?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and leaned in kissing him. "Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

Comments always welcome ^.^

Epilogue:

"Where is it?" Alec frowned, digging through his jeans. He walked over to the dresser and started to look through his sock drawer and huffed, coming up empty.

"Alec, what are you looking for?" Magnus asked, walking into the bedroom. "Your coffee's getting cold and you're going to miss your class."

"Have you seen a small bag?" Alec asked. "It's black and plain and I can't find it anywhere."

"Chairman was playing with a small bag," Magnus answered. "Not sure it was black or not."

"Crap," Alec said.

He darted past Magnus and went to look for the cat. He picked up the bag and groaned. "Damn it."

"Sweet pea, your class?" Magnus said, pointing at the clock.

"Shit, right," Alec gave the bag back to the cat and grabbed his coffee while slipping on his messanger bag.

"What's in the box that is so important?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Alec answered, giving him a kiss. "Have a good day at work."

"Did you want me to look for whatever it was you lost?" Magnus asked.

"No, don't worry about it," Alec answered. "I'll see you later."

He grabbed his keys before leaving.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Alec grinned, as he grabbed the small box under the couch and opened it. The small diamond ring still safely inside. "Knew I'd find you."

He got up as the phone rang and set the box on the coffee table as he stood up to go answer it. He saw it was Magnus calling and answered.

"Hey babe, you forget something?" Alec answered.

"My cell phone," Magnus said.

"I was wondering why it was all radio silence," Alec teased.

"Ha ha very funny," Magnus replied. "I'm gonna be getting home a little late tonight...something went wrong with the electrical in the building so I have to wait for the repair guy to come and fix it."

"You want me to bring dinner?" Alec asked. He turned around to glance at the coffee table in time to see Chairman Meow jump off the coffee table.

"You don't have to do that, I know you have to study," Magnus said.

"I don't mind. I will even bring your favorite," Alec smiled. "Say, six?"

"I'll be here, sadly," Magnus sighed. "Love you."

"Love you more," Alec said, before hanging up.

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the ring box frowning, seeing that it was empty. He looked down at Chairman Meow who was currently licking his paws.

"Son of a bitch," Alec groaned. "Of all the times not to eat something crazy, now would be one of them."

He stuffed the box into his pocket and picked up the cat putting him in his cat carrier, thankfully without protest, and got his keys.

"We're going for a little drive you fur ball," Alec muttered.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you were going to be at the store," Alec said, walking into the apartment. He let Chairman out of the cat carrier.

"Repair cancelled on me so I came home, have to go back tomorrow though," Magnus replied. "Where'd you take Chairman?"

"To the vet," Alec answered, sitting on the couch.

Magnus gently picked Chairman. "What's wrong with my Chairman?" He scratched him under his chin.

"Your Chairman swallowed an engagement ring," Alec answered.

"An engagement ring?" Magnus asked. "How would he get hold of an engagement ring?"

"Because I stupidly left it open on the coffee table," Alec answered. "And he ate it when I was on the phone with you."

"Why did you have an engagement ring in the first place?" Magnus asked.

"Because I was planning on proposing to you tonight," Alec answered. "Only, he ate the ring…"

"You were going to propose to me?" Magnus asked.

"I wanted to for awhile now," Alec answered. "I just wasn't sure when would be the right time, so I figured tonight would be as good as any."

Magnus set Chairman down and stood up before walking over to him. "Well, there's nothing that says you can't propose right now," Magnus said, sitting next to him.

"I don't have a ring," Alec reminded him.

"Contrary to popular belief Alec, I don't need a ring to say yes to you," Magnus replied.

"Alright then," Alec said. "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

"Nope," Magnus tried not to smile at Alec's look of surprise. "I'm kidding. Of course I'll marry you."

"Not funny," Alec said, tugging Magnus into his lap.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck. "I thought it was pretty funny. So how long do we have to wait for Chairman to present us with the ring?"

"The vet said a couple days. If not, we'll need to take him to have surgery," Alec answered. "I could just buy a new one."

"We'll just boil it in some hot water and soap and it'll be fine," Magnus shrugged.

Alec smiled. "This means you get to my husband you know."

"I know," Magnus smiled back and leaned into to kiss him.

* * *

A/N: Sooo is this the end for Magnus and Alec? Of course not :) I do plan to write a sequel so keep a look out


End file.
